Pokemon Wars: Transformers: The Beginning
by charizardag
Summary: Ash and Co. are taking a well earned vacation, but just as they start, disaster strikes and they are pull into an intergalatic conflict between the forces of the Maximals and the Predacons. First of many Pokemon Beast Wars: Transformers Crossover,some AA
1. Vacation and New Surroundings

**_Hello. This is a new Fic that I've had my mind on. I've always wondered how the Beast Wars characters would be if they had Pokemon Beast Forms. Now I haven't seen Pokemon in a while so forgive me if I'm a bit off. This is basically the Beast Wars series if it took Place in the Pokemon-verse, so they'll be a lot of the same lines from the show. Now the disclaimer: I don't own Either Pokemon or Beast Wars: Transformers, but that's not going to stop me. _**

* * *

Our Story begins in a clearing where we see a dirt road. On the road, walking, was none other then Ash Ketchum, a Pokemon trainer, with his Pokemon, Pikachu, on his shoulders. With him are his companions: Brock, the Pewter City gym leader, and May and her little brother Max from Petalburg.

Narrator: As our adventure continues, we see Ash and his friends on their way to Ash's hometown of Pallet. After all the battles, the matches and the Pokemon contests, our heroes have earned a well-deserved break, and decided to spend their vacation time at Pallet.

As the Narrator talks, we see Ash and co. making their way to a little house by the road, this is Ash's house.

Ash: Alright, here we are again. Boy is mom gonna be surprised seeing us again.

Ash rushes to the front door and opens it, leaving it open for the others to come in.

Ash: Mom! It's me, Ash. I'm home.

He here a voice in the house, it's his mom, Delia Ketchum.

Delia: Ash? Come in, I'm in the kitchen.

Ash rushes into the kitchen and almost runs into someone. As first glance, we think its Delia, but when we take a closer look, we see that it's someone else: a girl with red hair in a side pony tail, Ash's old traveling friend; Misty, the Cerulean City gym leader.

Ash: Whoa, sorry, I- wait, Misty?

Misty: Hey Ash. Welcome back.

Delia appears behind Misty and she begins to hug Ash.

Delia: Oh Ash, I'm so glad your home.

Ash: (struggling to talk) Great to see you too, mom.

Coming from the other room, Delia's Pokemon, Mr. Mime, came in.

Mr. Mime: Mime? (Sees Ash) Mr. Mime!

He sees Ash and he then comes to hug him as well. Soon, Brock, May and Max enter the kitchen and sees Ash's mom as well.

Brock, May and Max: Hello Mrs. Ketchum.

Delia: Oh, hello Brock, May, Max. Welcome back. It's great that you're all here again.

May: It's great to be here too- (sees Misty) Wait. Misty?

Misty: Hi guys.

Max: What are you doing back here?

Ash: I was about to ask that as well.

Misty: Well, I came by Pallet to visit Prof. Oak so I figured "why not visit Ash's mom while I'm here?" What are you guys doing here?

Ash: Well we came to spend some time off. After all the battles, the matches and the Pokemon contests, we've earned a well-deserved break. (To himself) Hmm, strange, I've heard that somewhere before.

Brock: Well anyway, we were gonna come here, set up our stuff and then go see Prof. Oak and Tracey before the day is done.

May: Why don't you join us on our little vacation?

Misty: Well, I suppose I could spend some time off from the gym. Ok, I'm with you.

Delia: Great. Why don't we all go to Prof. Oak's laboratory? And afterwards, we'll all have big dinner to start off this little vacation.

Ash: Sounds great mom. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go.

Pikachu: Pika-Pi!

* * *

After setting up all their things at Ash's place, Ash, Misty, Brock and all the rest began to make their way to Prof. Oak's laboratory.

Narrator: Yes, it seems like our heroes are starting to enjoy their vacation. But as luck would have it, they may not enjoy it very long. Because they are about to get into the biggest adventure they will ever experience.

* * *

We now focus upwards into the sky, all the way up, up into space. Everything seems calm and peaceful, as calm and peaceful as it ever gets in space, but then, suddenly, a humming noise is heard, and then, an area gets distorted, causing a worm Hole to open out of nowhere. Coming out of the worm hole is a spaceship; it's long, with two wing-like attachments and laser beams hitting it, the lasers are coming from a second ship, shaped more roundly, shooting at the first one, both ships are shooting at each other. Inside the bridge of the second ship, most of the lights are out and alarms are going off. We see a pair of yellow eyes and blue metal hands working a console.

Ship crewmember 1: Uh! Hull breach in sectors 7 and 8! Guidance systems are failing!

We now see another console being controlled, but we only see a set of brown metal hands.

Ship crewmember 2: Oh man! This is ridiculous! We're an exploration ship, not a battle cruiser!

In the center of the bridge, a pair of glowing red eyes are seen sitting in the commander's chair.

Ship 1's commander: (grunts) We hand no choice. Our ship was the only one that can lock on to Megatron's transwarp Signature.

The screen in front of the first crewmember shows an image of the ship they are in; it blinks red due to the damage it's taking.

Ship crewmember 1: The shields are taking damage, more sectors are being breached. At this rate, the shields will fade big time!

Ship 1's commander: Charge all plasma cannons to full power!

We see a green metallic hand pulling on a lever as a humming noise is heard.

Ship crewmember 4: plasma cannons are charging, Optimus. Let's just pray we can hold out long enough to use them.

Meanwhile, inside the other ship, one of the Ship's crewmembers is arguing with the commander, who is identified as Megatron. A small part of the blue/purple-ish face of the commander was facing the crewmember.

Ship2 crewmember 1: Their shields are down! We can end it now! Destroy them!

Megatron: (smug) Now where's the fun in that? A little torment I think first. Yes… Prepare side guns to fire.

Another crewmember, with a yellow visor for eyes, enters a command in his consol.

Ship2 crewmember 2: Yes, Megatron.

Outside the two ships end up side to side as they both get near to earth. Suddenly, guns to the side of the ship, commanded by Megatron, revealed themselves and fire at the ship commanded by Optimus. Each gun hits the ship, which in turn caused it to lose control and begin spiraling towards earth.

Optimus: AAHHH!

Ship crewmember 1: Rupture! The stasis hold is failing!

Ship crewmember 4: (Grunts) We're going down.

Optimus: Quick! Launch all Pods! Get them into safe orbit!

At the rear of the ship, small pods begin launching out, one by one. The gravitational pull of the planet causes orbit among the pods, keeping them from reaching the atmosphere. The ship begins to make its entry into Earth's atmosphere, but before it enters, the front of the ship faces the enemy ship, and the guns on it start to glow. Intending that if it goes down, it's taking the other ship with it.

Optimus: ALL PLASMA CANNONS, FIRE!

The ship's guns blast energy bolts at the first ship. Making direct contact, the enemy ship loses control and begins to fall as well; the force of the fall causes one of the wings to chip off. We hear Megatron Yelling in anger and annoyance as both ships start to heat up from the speed they are entering.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Pallet; Ash and co. have reached to Prof. Oak's laboratory and house. They came to the front door and ringed the doorbell, the door opened and on the other side answering it is Tracey.

Tracey: Yes? Oh, Ash, Brock, Misty, everyone. What brings you guys all the way here?

Ash: We came to visit, Tracey. We're gonna be here in Pallet for a while.

Tracey: Well come on in, we were just about to have tea. Another guest is here, but we have room for more.

Ash: "Another guest?" Who is it?

As Ash enters the house, his question is instantly answered as he sees their guest: Ash's old rival, Gary Oak, grandson of Prof. Oak. He was wearing what looked like a white lab coat.

Gary: Ash. Long time no see.

Ash: (uneasy) Oh. Hello Gary… It's been awhile.

Even though His rivalry with Gary has been put aside for about a year, Ash still felt a bit uneasy around the guy who always seemed to have a "1-up" against him and was once always smug about it.

Gary: So what brings you and your friends to my grandfather's laboratory?

Ash: Well, we came to see how everyone is doing.

May: Ash, aren't you gonna introduce use to your friend?

Ash: Oh, that's right, you never met him. Gary, these are my friends that I met while in Hoenn: May and her little brother, Max. May, Max, this is-

Max: (interrupts) I know you. I saw you on TV during the Johto League championship match. (To May) May, this is Gary Oak, one of Ash's toughest rivals. He grew up here just like Ash and they've been rivals ever since.

Ash: Well, technically, Max, we gave up that whole nonsense after the Johto League.

Gary: Ash's right. I'm now learning to be a Pokemon Researcher, just like my grandpa.

Voice: Did someone mention me?

Everyone turns to see Prof. Oak coming in the room with a few cups and a tea-pot.

Prof. Oak: Ash? Well this sure is a surprise.

Ash: Hey there, Prof. Oak.

Prof. Oak: Good day, Ash, Everyone. What brings you to my lab?

Brock: We decided to have a little vacation here in Pallet and we came by to see what you and Tracey have been up to recently.

Prof. Oak: Well, things are going great. We were just about to sit down for some tea, would you all care to join us?

May: Sounds great.

Prof. Oak: Great. Tracey, why don't you go outside for a moment? See how the Pokemon are doing.

Tracey: Got it, Professor.

Tracey walks over to a glass door and walks out. Outside of Prof. Oak's backyard were wide open ranches, mountain areas, all sorts of different plains and habitats, and there were hundreds of Pokemon, far as the eyes can see. Since a Pokemon trainer can only carry six Pokemon with them at a time, any other Pokemon they capture are transported and end up near the hometown of where the trainer lives. And since a few of trainers are from Pallet, their Pokemon end up at Prof. Oak's lab, where he either holds them in the Pokeballs they carry or lets them run wild in his backyard. As Tracey begins his routine examination of the entire backyard, he notices something in the sky. From the looks of it, it looks like two shooting stars.

Tracey: Hey guy! There's something out here you'd better to see!

Everyone rushes to the backyard to where Tracey was standing.

Delia: What is it, Tracey?

Tracey: Look up there!

He points upwards and everyone sees what looks like the shooting starts.

May: Ohh… how pretty, A shooting star.

Misty: Two shooting stars.

Pikachu: (in awe) Pika…

Prof. Oak: Hmm… That's weird. I don't recall the new ever mentioning a meteor shower or anything.

Gary: They're not shooting stars. They're too big.

Ash: How can you tell?

Gary: If they were shooting stars, they would have faded away by now, but they're still there.

Everyone looked on in suspense as the two shooting stars continue to fall until finally they hit the ground. A flash is seen from where they landed and a thundering noise is heard, followed by the ground shaking a little.

Max: Whoa! Did anyone else feel that?

Brock: Amazing. We just witnessed two meteors collide with earth.

Gary: What an amazing discovery.

Mr. Mime: Mr. Mime! Mime! (Hides behind Delia)

Delia: I don't think Mr. Mime shares your thoughts. Look how scared he is.

Pikachu jumps off from Ash's head and into his jacket, shaking in fear.

Ash: Pikachu is acting the same way.

Prof. Oak: They must sense something bad coming from what crashed out there.

May: How can they tell?

Tracey: The Pokemon are more in tune with nature then us humans. They have a "sixth sense" like ability when something is going to happen. And I'm guessing that something is what crashed out there.

Ash: Well, then I guess it's time we found out.

He puts his hat on backwards and he begins running.

Misty: Ash, where are you going?

Ash: (turns back to them) Come on! We have to check it out!

Misty: (sighs) First of all: it's too dangerous, and second of all: There's no telling how far that crash site is.

Gary: Well, judging by the how long the tremor and the thunder of the crash took to get from there to here, I'd say it's about 10 to 15 miles.

Tracey: We better call Officer Jenny. She should have a jeep or two that can take us up there.

Gary: You might want to call for Nurse Joy too; there might be Pokemon that got hurt if they didn't make it out in time.

Tracey rushes back inside to call Jenny and Joy.

Ash: Well, in the meantime, I think we should send someone ahead. And I know just the one.

Ash reaches for his belt and pulls out a small marble-sized Pokeball, he pushes the button in the center and it grows into the size of a baseball.

Ash: Swellow! I choose you!

Ash throws the Pokeball into the air and it opens, releasing a white light, which formed into the bird Pokemon, Swellow. The bird Pokemon lets out a short chirping sound.

Ash: Swellow, I need you to fly towards that direction. (Points to said direction) Something crashed over there and we need you to check it out.

Swellow chirped in response. Just then, from one of the trees came Ash's Noctowl. The Owl-like Pokemon flew near Swellow.

Ash: Hey Noctowl. You go with Swellow as well, watch each other's back.

The two birds nodded and few off to the crash.

Tracey: Ok, they are on their way.

Ash: Noctowl and Swellow are on their way to check out the crash. I just hope nothing goes wrong.

* * *

We now turn our attention to the spot where the crash took place: a rocky region with a cliff side and a small creek and waterfall. The crash was none other then one of the ships that were battling in space, the ship controlled by the commander called Optimus. The ship has scorched marks due to the re-entry, and blast marks where it got shot, but besides that, it looked like it was still intact. The Exhaust is pushing air out to equal the atmosphere from outside so the inside wouldn't cause decompression. Inside the ship, voices are heard.

Optimus: Ugh… damage report.

Ship crewmember 1: Believe me, you don't want to know.

Optimus: (sighs) That's what I though.

* * *

The second ship, the one commanded by Megatron, was in much worst shape: it also landed in rocky regions with water and some vegetation, but it was also near volcanic areas. The ship landed front first, exposing the belly and the rear of it upwards. It too begins to even the air inside to outside to prevent decompression. Inside, the commander, Megatron, gets back on his chair, although it was still dark, we can see slight parts of his blue and purple-ish body, along with his purple eyes.

Megatron: Navigation! Is this the right planet?

In front of him, a small 3-D sphere projector glows and moves in front of him as the computer talks in a female robotic voice.

Computer: _Unknown. Course settings were accurate, but readings are inconsistent with those expected for intended destination._

Megatron: Ugh, never mind that. Tell me there is Energon here.

The projector shows the image of earth and it being scanned by two rings.

Computer: _… confirmed._

Megatron: Ha-ha! Yes! The planet has Energon!

Computer: _Too much Energon._

Megatron: What?

Suddenly, the projector begins to show different atoms connecting and growing, then it explodes, and then it shows a 3-D model of a robot looking like Megatron

Computer: _Field readings are off the scale. Continued expose to robotic forms will result in permanent damage._

Megatron slammed his fist on the chair armrest. He thinks for a moment: the damper shields in their ship would protect him and his crew from the Energon fields, but if they were outside, they'd slowly build up from the radiation. It was then that he though of an idea.

Megatron: Then we will create alternate forms to protect us. Forms based on the most powerful local creatures. Yes…

Another of Megatron's crew hears him and begins typing commands on a keyboard.

Ship2 crewmember 3: (laughs manically) I'm on it. Scanners: activated.

Outside of the ship, a small probe is launched in the air and it spins, producing two purple flat lasers. The Probe moves from the ship as it begin scanning any and all living life forms. In the ground, the laser scanner finds the fossils of an Aerodactyl. The computer screen shows the crewmember rebuilding the Pokemon fossil into its original form. The probe also finds in a few trees an Ariados, a Beedrill and a Scyther, the computer shows Scyther and the crewmember checks its DNA and it turns to its evolved form: Scizor. The Probe also scans a body of water and finds a Feraligatr, and as it returns to the Volcano, it scans a wild Charizard passing by.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the other crashed ship, the crew in there came to a similar conclusion as Megatron's crew. From the top of their ship came a similar probe which produced golden laser scanners. The probe searches underground and it scans an Aron, the computer screen shows the scanned Pokemon and by going through its DNA, changes it to its most evolved form: Aggron. The scanner also scans a Blastoise underwater and it also scans a pack of Houndoom. Finally, it scans a Pichu, and the computer screen goes through its DNA and it becomes its evolved form: Raichu. The laser scanners turn off and then from in the ship, a humming noise is heard and then it stops all of a sudden.

Ship crewmember 4: Scanning and replication of local life forms: complete. You may emerge.

Inside the ship were four different cambers. One of them opens and inside was a Houndoom; it jumps out and looks allover itself. It then begins to speak; its voice is of the first crewmember.

Ship crewmember 1: (growling) Whoa, look at me. I look like some sort of wolf.

He looks at the reflection of himself coming from one of the other chambers.

Ship crewmember 1: Hmm... Not bad. (Laughs a bit) Those Predacons better watch their backs, because they'll be messing with this blazing hound. (Thinks for a moment) That's it. My codename shall be Blaze-Hound.

Inside the chamber, the one that Blaze-Hound was looking at, we see nothing but darkness and a set of brown eyes. Inside, we hear Optimus's voice coming out of it.

Optimus: Hmm… interesting.

Blaze-Hound: "Interesting"? (Howls a bit) Optimus, I think the word you're looking for is "Smooth." Smooth like the burning flames.

He looks at his reflection again and growls in a suave-like manner.

Blaze-Hound: (laughs a bit) It's a crime.

Coming from behind is a Raichu and it began to speak as well, with its voice showing that it's the second crewmember.

Ship crewmember 2: Amp it down, Tacky. Heh, you wouldn't know class if it bit you in the servos. (Gestures himself) now this… Heh, this is a body with style all on its own. (Looks a reflection) I think the codename "Shockrat" fits well, don't you?

Blaze-Hound: Well, I suppose it does… for someone like you.

Shockrat: Hey! Why I ought a-

As Shockrat began charging at Blaze-Hound, he was stopped by a hand in front of him, an Aggron, and it began to speak just like the fourth crewmember.

Ship crewmember 4: Ease back, you two. Besides, you're both wrong. Living large is the way to go, and that's the style for forms like me: Call me "Aggronix."

Shockrat: Yeah? Well, consider yourself lucky I didn't get rough on either of youse.

Suddenly, the chamber holding Optimus finally opens, revealing that he now has the form of a Blastoise.

Optimus: Moderate your conflict circuits, Maximals. Remember, these Beast Forms are not only to help us blend in with the natural environment, but to also protect us from the long-term effects of the Energon fields out there. (Climbs out of chamber) We may need Energon for power, but this is too much of a good thing. Our Robot Forms will only last so much as a few minutes of exposure before they begin to short-out due to Energon build-up.

Aggronix: Yeah. That's the weird thing; I've never seen so much Energon readings before. This planet is flooded with it, but it doesn't seem to be affecting the habitats of this world.

Shockrat: Heh, maybe it did. I mean, would you look at these Beast Forms, I've never seen any animal like this before. And I've come across all sorts of freaks.

Optimus: I'll agree with you on that, Shockrat. (Looks out a window) This is one unusual planet… whatever it is.

Aggronix: … or _when_ever

Blaze-Hound: What do you mean?

Aggronix: You forget; the transwarp drive can go through both space and time. We were locked on to Megatron's Signature, so we could be anyplace… at anytime.

Optimus: Yes. And there's another problem. The rest of our crew is orbiting the planet in those Stasis Pods we launched during the battle. Sure, they are protected from the Energon fields out there, but… this means that Megatron and the rest of his Predacons have us outnumbered.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the second ship crash, the crew of Predacons is outside, in their Pokemon Beast forms as well, but one of them, with the form of a Charizard, looked unhappy. As he looked around, exiting the ship, he was holding in his hands a large golden disk. He soon spoke; his voice identified him as the one crewmember that was arguing with Megatron.

Ship2 crewmember 1: Grrr… No, no, NO! It's all wrong! This cannot be Earth!

He then turns to the entrance of the ship and sees Megatron in the shadows.

Ship2 crewmember 1: Megatron, you failed! Not only did you fail to destroy the Maximals when you had the chance! You failed to bring us to the right planet! We stole the Golden Disk for nothing! YOU IDIOT!

He throws the disk towards the entrance and it collides with the floor, luckily, it didn't break. Megatron then came out of the shadows of the entrance, revealing himself in the form of a Feraligatr, and he looked pretty angry, but also, a bit amused.

Megatron: I beg your pardon. What did you call me?

Ship2 crewmember 1: You heard! You are an idiot and an incompetent leader, and I am taking over. Chari-Tron: Terrorize!

Suddenly, his body begins to transform: the Charizard head attaches to his torso; his wings come together and fold onto his back. On the lower body, Compartments start to open, attached to the Charizard legs are his Robot arms and hands, the charizard legs act as shoulders. When the arms are released, his robot legs come out, Then his Pokemon arms attach to the top of the torso by folding behind. out from the torso, pop his head. In appearance, the robotic form of Chari-tron is blue with flame details on the base of his ankles and on his forearms and peices of the Charizard's scales act as armor. His face was blue with a golden helmet-like thing, his eyes dark red and his mouth has sharp teeth in it, a result of taken the properties of the Charizard Beast Form he has. And finally, The Charizard tail, still with its tip flamed, detached itself and landed in Chari-tron's right hand, it open in half, revealing a long sword.

Chari-Tron: I challenge you to battle, Megatron. The winner shall lead the Predacons, and the loser shall be destroyed.

Megatron looks at him, and is unimpressed.

Megatron: Oh, you're so impulsive, Chari-Tron. (Turns around and walks) Brave… but misguided.

Chari-Tron: Do you accept my challenge or are you a coward?

Megatron: (Laughs a bit) Oh, Chari-Tron. You should know that there's more to being a great leader than simple courage. There's... cleverness, and cunning as well. Isn't that right…Scizornex?

Megatron turns slightly, revealing another one of the Predacon crew, the one with the visor eyes. He's fully transformed, showing that his Pokemon Beast Form is a Scizor. Chari-Tron looked surprised, and then shocked as he sees Scizornex's claws produce two missiles. Scizornex launch the two missiles and they make contact with Chari-Tron, they explode and launch him off into the distance.

Megatron: (To himself) Loser. (Aloud, starts to walk out) What does it matter which planet we're on? We came looking for Energon and this planet is rich with the element. Enough Energon to power the Predacon's entire galactic conquest! Only the Maximals can give us trouble now. That is of course, if they survived the crash. Scizornex!

Scizornex appears next to Megatron, transforming back to his Beast Form of Scizor.

Megatron: Bee-Driller!

The Predacon with the Beedrill form appears, hovering above the ground.

Megatron: Aerosaur!

The Predacon Aerodactyl lands next to Megatron.

Megatron: and Ariadox

The Predacon Ariados appears next to Scizornex.

Megatron: I want you to scout out and find the Maximals.

All Predacons: Yes sir.

Megatron: And if you find them… Destroy them. Yes…

He begins to laugh manically as all of the Predacons begin their search for Optimus and his Maximals.

* * *

**_Cliffhanger! Don't worry, they'll be more soon, then you'll be able to see them in action, but for now, Read and Review. And a big thanks to Cyber Commander for Beta-reading this for me. _**


	2. Terrorize and Maximize

**_Here's the second part of my Fic. I want to thank Blood-Asp0123 for drawings of the Pokemon Maximals and Predacons. Now, on with the chapter!_**

* * *

Our story continues in a small section of a forest. Rushing through the thickness of it is a rather large Truck, a Hummer to be precise, followed by a second hummer. Inside the first hummer are Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and Gary with Officer Jenny at the Wheel. 

Officer Jenny: Now, are you sure we're going the right way?

Gary: Yes, Officer Jenny. According to the trajectory of the two comets, we should be near the crash site in an hour or so.

Officer Jenny: of course.

She then picks up the radio in the Hummer and talks to it.

Officer Jenny: You hear that, Nurse Joy? We should be there in a few hours.

In the second hummer, we see Prof. Oak, Tracey, Delia, Mr. Mime, May and Max inside with Nurse Joy driving. She's also talking into a radio.

Nurse Joy: Roger that, Jenny.

Max: This is gonna be so awesome. I've always wondered what a comet looked like up-close. I hope it's still intact.

Prof. Oak: Well, I just hope we get there soon, there's no telling what my happen at those sites.

* * *

Meanwhile, we return our attention at the crash site of the Maximal Ship. We see Optimus standing outside of the ship, looking all around, while Aggronix is studying some of the flowers near them. From one of the exiting platform, Shockrat is removing some of the rocks that are in the way of the platform. 

Shockrat: (grunts while moving rocks) Man, all this nonsense, for a Lousy Golden Disk.

Optimus was staring out over the horizon, his eyes becoming telescopic so he can see far.

Optimus: That "Lousy Golden Disk", Shockrat, was one of Cybertron's most carefully guarded relics. On it was the detailed location of a major Energon source. That's why Megatron stole it.

Shockrat: Yeah, like I give a Damn.

Optimus: Well, you should.

Shockrat: (Sighs) You know, we were supposed to be doing deep space exploration, you know, excitement, Adventure, and discovering new things. Playing "Galactic Patrol" was nowhere in my job description, you know what I'm sayin'? (Pauses) You sure you're cut out for this whole "Commander" gig?

Optimus: Do you remember the Great War, Shockrat?

Shockrat: Hey, who doesn't?

Optimus: Well, if Megatron and his Predacons get their hands on enough of this planet's Energon, They'll start it again. (Somber tone) We can't let that happen. (cheerful tone) Besides, you wanted exploration? Well here we are on an unknown planet. What more could you possibly want?

Shockrat: (sarcastically) Well, call me picky, (kicks side of ship) but a working spacecraft might be nice.

Optimus: (sighs) There's just no pleasing some people.

Coming down from a second platform is Blaze-Hound. He jumps of and looks into the distance.

Blaze-Hound: Hey, check that out!

We look to where he's looking and we see the pack of Houndoom from before, running into an open field, there are three of them. Optimus looks at them, then he opens a small compartment on his arm, revealing a small computer, he types a few commands and looks over it.

Optimus: Hmm, they're fast alright. And their endurance is amazing. Looks like you chose a good form, Blaze-Hound.

Blaze-Hound: You think that's speed? You obviously haven't seen me in action. There's a reason why they called me the "Blazing Rocket", Check this!

As soon as he says that, he starts running off into the distance.

Optimus: Blaze-Hound! No!

Optimus shouts, but Blaze-Hound continued to run; he keeps running until finally, he's at the fields, catching up to the Pack of Houndoom. Optimus knew it was useless to continue yelling, so he tapped on his ear slightly and static is heard, he has turned on his hidden communicator.

Optimus: Blaze-Hound, return to base immediately! We don't have time for this!

Blaze-Hound's communicator starts beeping and he hear Optimus, but all he hears is static and Optimus's voice fading.

Optimus: (through communicator) Blaze-Hound… (Static gets louder) Please respond…

Back with Optimus…

Optimus: Blaze-Hound!

We see Aggronix working on his communicator on his wrist and its static-y too.

Aggronix: No good, Optimus. The Energon fields are messing up the com-links. (Turns his off) Anything over 100 meters, they ain't worth scrap.

Optimus: Well… That's just prime.

Shockrat: (appears next to Optimus) So… this your first day on the job or what?

Optimus: (annoyed) Shut-up, Shockrat.

Shockrat: (Sarcastically salutes) Oh yes, sir. You know, I feel a whole lot better knowing that our lives are in your capable hands… (To himself aloud) We're all gonna die.

Meanwhile, back with Blaze-Hound, he's finally caught up with the pack of Houndoom. Jumping into the air, he lands in front of the three, facing them.

Blaze-Hound: (growling) Hey there. The name's Blaze-Hound, what's going on, dogs?

The three Houndoom look at Blaze-Hound with confusion, he wasn't part of their pack and he spoke in the language of man. The head Houndoom growls warningly at Blaze-Hound, breathing a few embers before turning away from him, the other two follow.

Blaze-Hound: Hey! Wait up! What was that all about? HEY!

Blaze-Hound begins following them again. Unbeknownst to any of the Pokemon, or Blaze-Hound, Ash's Swellow and Noctowl appear in the air. The two Pokemon see the spaceship and they start following Blaze-Hound. As Blaze-Hound continues following them, a very large Beedrill appears from one of the trees. The three Houndoom sees the Beedrill and they begin growing at it. Suddenly, they sense something not right about it and they run off. Blaze-Hound follow up to that point and sees the Beedrill.

Blaze-Hound: Hey, guys! Where are you going? It's just a big bug. Come back!

Blaze-Hound looks at the Beedrill that scared to pack off.

Blaze-Hound: (thinking) Hmm, the way those three were acting, that's no natural life form.

He thinks for a moment, and then finally, something came to him in realization.

Blaze-Hound: (thinking) Wait a nano, if we're talking unnatural life forms, then we've gotta be talking just one thing: Robots in Disguise! That bug must be one of the Predacons; I've got to take it out. (Aloud) You don't fool me, Pred! Blaze-Hound: Maximize!

Blaze hound jumps into the air and he begins transforming: the front paws move to his back, putting them in an "X" formation. His Houndoom torso opens, revealing is robotic arms, the lower part of the torso folds out, making a pelvise guard attachment, and the Houndoom head attaches to its torso. The Hind-legs turn around, and his robotic feet start forming, and finally, before he lands, his tail detaches and turns into an energy gun. In appearance, Blaze-Hound's robotic form was blue with some red and black and some of the Houndoom parts as shielding, his face was blue with a black pointed headpiece and on the center is the Maximal Symbol, a wolf-like image. His eyes are yellow and his mouth has some fangs in it as part of taking the properties of the Houndoom. He stairs at the giant Beedrill and aims his weapon.

Blaze-Hound: Time for this dog to bite.

He fires his weapon at the Beedrill and hit begins buzzing loudly as he dodges, he begins to speak, proving that he's the Predacon; Bee-Driller.

Bee-Driller: (buzzing) Grrr. Bee-Driller under attack! Bee-Driller engage enemy. Bee-Driller: Terrorize!

Bee-Driller starts transforming: from the Beedrill abdomen, compartments open, revealing legs. From its side, two more compartments open, revealing his robotic arms, the Beedrill arms attach to the robotic arms and the twin needles attached themselves to the robot forearms. The Beedrill head splits in half partly and attaches itself to the chest. Finally, his head pops out; his eyes are that of the Beedrill, on his head is the Predacon Symbol, a bug-like image, and his lower jaw splits in half when speaking. Bee-Driller starts to attack, the twin needles on his arms work as guns as he shoots off sharp exploding darts at Blaze-Hound. Blaze-Hound sees this and he jumps away, dodging the attack. However, the small battle can be scene from a small distance, specifically, from the Maximal ship. Shockrat sees this and becomes worried, he goes "Uh-oh" just before he was grabbed by Optimus, who was riding on top of Aggronix.

Optimus: Move, Shockrat, Move!

Shockrat: Okay, okay, sheesh.

Optimus lets him go and he starts running right along side of Aggronix. Back in the battle, it looked like it can go either way: Blaze-Hound kept shooting and dodging Bee-Driller's darts and laser-vision beams and Bee-Driller kept to the air, dodging Blaze-Hound's attacks, Blaze-Hound's weapon was losing energy so he started to run from him, hoping the weapon will be ready again. Meanwhile, the other Maximals continued to the path Blaze-Hound took, they soon came across a pile of rocks blocking their way.

Shockrat: Hey, heads up! Roadblock!

Optimus: Veer left, there's a clearing about 100 meters.

But Aggronix continued the path, Optimus shielded his eyes, too worried look and Shockrat started to slow down. Aggronix began charging at the rocks, his two horns on his head begin spinning like drills as he collides with the rocks, breaking the pile and making a clearing. Optimus opens his eyes and sees what happens.

Optimus: (embarrassed a bit) Ah, yes, silly me.

Back with Blaze-Hound and Bee-Driller, Blaze-Hound continued to run from Bee-Driller, who still kept shooting at him. One of Bee-Driller's exploding darts lands close to him and Blaze-Hound is launched into the air. He lands, luckily on his feet, into a small canyon and he hides behind a bolder. He works his weapon, but it just hums, nothing firing.

Blaze-Hound: Come on, Come on, Come on… (Weapon still doesn't fire, growls) Great! Of all the time for my quasar cannon to get a jam!

Optimus: BLAZE-HOUND!

Blaze-Hound looks up and sees Optimus, Shockrat and Aggronix standing on one side of the canyon.

Optimus: Get to cover! We'll swat that Pesky Predacon!

Voice: Oh, I would not count on that, Maximals. No…

All the Maximals turn and they see Megatron on the other side of the canyon, along with the other Predacons: Scizornex, Aerosaur and Ariadox.

Megatron: Heh-Heh. For I believe that you're soon to have… How should I put it? Difficulties of your own. Yes…

Still in the air, Swellow and Noctowl look at them, then at each other. They chirp and they begin to make their way back to Ash.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Ash and co. we see the two hummers carrying them still going through the forest. Inside the first one, Gary is working on a small computer. 

Ash: Hey, Gary, how much further until we get to the crash site?

Gary: According to the estimate coordinates, we should be there in… (Looks out the window) Stop the Jeep! We're here!

The two hummers stop in a small clearing of the forest. Everyone gets out and looks around.

Max: Well, where are they? I don't see anything out of the ordinary.

Gary: Well, according to my coordinates, we are actually in between the two sites.

Ash: I though you said we'd be at the exact site.

Gary: No, I said, "estimate" That means "could be right."

Max: Well, how so we find the two comets?

Officer Jenny: Well, I suppose we could all split up and search all corners of the area.

Nurse Joy: Yes, that sounds like a reasonable plan.

Brock suddenly appears in-between Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy, his face showing a bit of blush. Indeed, even throughout all the years Ash and the others have known him, He still has his infatuation will the different Officer Jennies and Nurse Joys.

Brock: Yes, it is indeed a great plan. I am so glad you two are with us. We'd be so lost without you.

Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy: (bashful a bit) Oh, thank you.

Misty: (grabs Brock by the ear) Okay, Casanova, That's enough of that.

Misty pulls Brock away from the two ladies.

Brock: Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.

Ash: I don't think a search is necessary. Look up there.

Everyone looks up and Sees Swellow and Noctowl coming down. They land on the ground in front of Ash.

Officer Jenny: A Swellow and a Noctowl?

Ash: I sent them ahead to find what crashed down here before we called you. (To Swellow and Noctowl) So did you guys find anything?

The two bird Pokemon chirped at Ash and pointed at the direction they came from.

Ash: Alright. Looks like they found what were looking for.

Max: Well, what are we waiting for? Lead the way you two.

Swellow and Noctowl take to the air again and Ash and co. are hot on their trail. But unbeknownst to them, they were being watched as well. Hidden a yards away and up in a tree, we see a group of three looking at the others through a pair of binoculars. These three are none other then the infamous Team Rocket: Jessie, James and their talking Meowth.

Jessie: Well, well, well, if it isn't the Twerp-patrol. I wonder what they're up to.

James: Looks like they're looking for something, something big.

Meowth: And as our rightful duty as Team Rocket members, we must find out what it is. And if it's something Valuable, we steal and present it to the Boss.

James: And if we finally capture that Pikachu and all of their Pokemon, that'll just sweeten the deal.

Jessie: Well, then boys. I'd say we get to work.

Suddenly, the Pokeball that's near Jessie opens up, letting lose her Wobbuffet.

Wobbuffet: WOBBUFFET!

Jessie: (groans) Get back in your ball, Blobby.

She takes the Pokeball that holds Wobbuffet and points it at the Pokemon, it shoots a red beam, turning the Pokemon into red energy and it re-enters the Pokeball.

Jessie: Now then, how shall we do this? I'd say we attack from Above.

James: No way. I'd say we pull out a giant robot. We've always had better luck with those.

Meowth: Well, I'd say we use something that can use that Pikachu's electricity against those twerps.

Jessie: Okay, we'll settle this fairly: Rock Paper Scissors.

Meowth: I'm in.

James: Yeah!

The three hold their hands out behind them and started shaking them.

Jessie, James and Meowth: Once… Twice… SHOOT!

They all presented their hands: James has Scissors and both Jessie and Meowth have Paper.

James: Scissors cuts Paper! I win!

Suddenly, we hear a branch starting to break, apparently, the branch they are on isn't supporting their weight. The branch snaps off the tree completely, causing Team Rocket to fall hard on the ground. They groan in pain as the result of landing on their heads.

James: Let's get to work… after a little nap… (Falls unconscious)

* * *

_A few minutes earlier _

* * *

We now return back to the Maximals and the Predacons. To see what happened during the time Swellow and Noctowl returned to Ash and the others, we must turn back the clock right where we left off: Blaze-Hound was still down in the canyon as Optimus and the other Maximals now face Megatron and his Predacon crew, with Bee-Driller flying around near them. Optimus begins trying to prevent any and all confrontation. 

Optimus: We don't have to do this, Megatron. There has been peace between the Maximals and Predacons for centuries. Why start this up again?

Megatron: Huh. Peace, perhaps on your side, Maximal Scum. Yes… but never on ours. Permit me to inform you that, an enemy which appears to be… peaceful, may in fact be merely… biting its time.

Meanwhile, Blaze-Hound continues working on his quasar cannon, it hums and he cocks it ready.

Blaze-Hound: Grrr. Finally!

Megatron: We Predacons have never abandoned our rightful goal of galactic conquest. No… We have merely been waiting… for the right moment… TO STRIKE!

Blaze-Hound appears from the bolder he's hiding behind and aims his weapon at Megatron.

Blaze-Hound: YOU MEAN LIKE THIS?!

He fires, and the energy blast hits Megatron right on his Feraligatr jaw. Optimus looked at Blaze-Hound in a scolding manner; this was the kind of thing he was avoiding.

Optimus: BLAZE-HOUND!

Blaze-Hound: What?

Megatron: (feels where he got hit) Ah… a treacherous, underhanded sneak-attack. Oh-ho-ho, I like you, puppy-dog. Yes… But it shall avail you naught. No… For now, the power-gauntlet has been cast. PREDACONS: TERRORIZE!

Optimus: Fine, Megatron, if that's the way you want it, so be it. MAXIMALS: MAXIMAIZE!

The remanding Maximals and Predacons began their transformation, each one looking different then the next.

Ariadox: Ariadox: Terrorize!

He laughs sinisterly as the mouth of the Ariados begin opening, its mandibles becoming claw hands. Compartments open, revealing his robotic arms; the Ariados legs are attached to the arms. Legs produce from the rear and the entire body folds in half, making it more human-like. his head pops out from the torso and his head has five different circles, his eyes are one big yellow-green visor, and his mouth is the similar to the Ariados form its taken

Aggronix: Aggronix: Maximize!

He roars as his mouth opens widely, so wide that the Aggron lower jaw attaches itself to his chest. The lower part of his body opens, extending the legs and a black support for the feet appear in front. The arms of the Aggron extend more, showing more robotic parts and out from the Aggron wrist come his robotic hands. The upper jaw slides down the back a bit and his head pops out. In appearance, the robotic part of him is dark green and silver, his eyes are red and his face has a gentle, yet fierce look on it, his head has the Maximal symbol on it.

Scizornex: Scizornex: Terrorize!

He yells as his torso turns to a complete 180 degree turn. The wings on the back spit down the middle and they move and make their way folding into the robot back, revealing a robotic chest plate with the Predacon symbol on it. His legs extend longer and they produce Black supports on hid feet. The Scizor head then splits in half, opening like a shell, revealing the Robot head. The shell Scizor-face folds doward to be his shoulders.

Shockrat: Shockrat: Maximize!

He jumps into the air and his whole Raichu body splits in half, releasing his robotic arms and legs, the shell body folds tightly on his back. The Raichu tail retracts inside so it's not in the way and the Raichu head attaches itself to the robotic chest. Finally, his head pops out of the torso as he lands on his feet, which has claws like real mice have. His head, like the rest of his body, is bronze and silver, his head was completely bronze except for the top of his head which was silver and looked like a brain, his eyes and mouth are red, and in his mouth are two buck teeth, as a result from having the Raichu form.

Aerosaur: Aerosaur: (shrieks) Terrorize!

He shrieks as compartments appear from below and from his stomach, revealing legs. He turns as his Aerodactyl head retracts to the top of the back, his legs pop out and his arms begin forming from the wings and claws of the Aerodactyl, giving the arms armor arm guards. The rear folds into what appears to be the robot chest and the tail pops off, landing in the robot's left hand and becoming a sword. And finally, the head pops out from the torso, the robot head was purple with what looked like a Mohawk with a flat front and his face is white, his eyes are dark red with lighter red pupils, and fangs in its mouth from adapting to the Aerodactyl form.

Optimus: Optimus Primal: Maximize!

The Hydro-cannons on the Blastoise back fold back inside, as do his Blastoise arms and legs. Then, the front and back part of the Shell detaches from the body, releasing the robotic legs attached to the Blastoise ones, the Blastoise legs act as kneecaps as the robot legs fold out. The robotic arms are attached to the shell; the front part in his right arms folds into his arm more, leaving a sharp edge on both sides and the tip, creating an sword-like weapon, and the back part in his left arm, acting as a shield, the Blastoise arms acted as elbows. The torso was sideways but when the arms detached the shell, the torso turned 90 degrees, facing forward, we see the Hydro-cannons on the back and on his shoulders, armor folds out. And finally, the Blastoise head and face detaches from most of the top, revealing the robot head, and attaches itself to the chest, the face folds inward to reveal a metallic chest plate. In appearance, the robot body is all blue and grey with some armor, and some white and red in his thighs and arms. The head was metallic grey-ish blue while the robot's face is a darker color. From his head; however, he has a white mouth guard that opened up to show his mouth. His red eyes showed fierceness, but compassion.

Megatron: Megatron: Terrorize!

He roars as his lower Feraligatr Body opens up, revealing a compartment that extended his robot legs. His chest and upper body opens up and lowers down into his feet, revealing his metal torso, which was sideways. Then, the whole upper part turns 90 degrees to the left, the Feraligatr chest and arms fold onto the back, the Feraligatr arms forming and "X." Finally, it turns 180 to the right, revealing its chest plate and releasing his head. In appearance, he was metallic blue and purple; the Feraligatr head is now his right hand and the tail is a lance-like weapon held by his robotic left arm. And his head, his eyes are purple-red, the top had a solid helmet-like headpiece, and on the center is the Predacon symbol. His mouth has teeth were strait as any average humans and they grinded in fierceness. Both robot teams stare down at each other, ready to strike at any moment, but Megatron ordered first.

Megatron: NOW! OBLITERATE THEM!

The Predacons began fighting: Megatron shoots laser from his Feraligatr head hand, Aerosaur shoots and energy pistol, Scizornex fires missiles from hid claw-hands, and Ariadox's Ariados legs fires projectiles like machine guns and Bee-Driller shooting his darts. The Maximals fought back: Shockrat pulls out an energy rifle from his leg and fires it. Aggronix pulls out two semi-automatic chain guns with maces at the end of them and fires as well. And Optimus, using the Blastoise shell as a shield, protected himself. The Shell-blade on his right arm folds inward and two energy cannons fold out from them, aiming from above his shield, Optimus fires his arm cannons at the Predacons. The attacks from the Predacons just kept coming and all three had to find cover behind some of the boulders there. Blaze-Hound decided to try and climb out from the canyon, but Scizornex sees this and shoots one of his missiles at him. The missile explodes near him and he's sent flying back to the bottom. Unfortunately, the bolder he was hiding behind lands on his leg; he tries to pull it out, but to no avail.

Blaze-Hound: (growls) I'm-I'm stuck! OPTIMUS!

Suddenly, his body starts to spark and glow strangely. Optimus sees this and is shocked.

Optimus: (gasp) Energon build-up. He's been in that mode for too long.

Blaze-Hound: (voice shaking) Someone help! I-I can't transform with this big rock on me!

Optimus: (to Shockrat) Shockrat, help Blaze-Hound with that bolder! We'll cover you!

Shockrat: What? Heh, yeah, I don't think so!

Optimus: That's an order, Shockrat!

Shockrat: Yeah? Well guess what? You can just kiss my skid plate, Fearless Leader, 'cause I ain't goin' out there and gettin' my pelt punctured.

Optimus stared at him with anger. How could he disobey a direct order from the commander? Finally giving up on him, he groans in annoyance and prepares to do it himself. He emerges from behind the bolder, shooting of a few blasts, his shell shield folds into a more compact mode. From his back, small jet turbines fold out and they start to ignite.

Optimus: Prime-Jets, Maximum Burn!

The jets on his back ignite, sending him skyward Maneuvering in lightning speed, he dodges all the shots aiming at him and begins descending down to Blaze-Hound. Megatron sees this and he shoots a laser blast at him, making direct contact on one of his jets, making him fall down, screaming.

Aggronix: OPTIMUS!

Shockrat: HA! SEE? TOLD YA!

Luckily, Optimus manages to land on is feet. He aims his arm cannon at the bolder; Blaze-Hound braces himself as he fires, shattering the bolder and freeing him.

Blaze-Hound: (voice shaking) Thanks, Big-Bot. Beast-mode!

He transforms back to a Houndoom. He's so weak that he can't stay up on his own. Optimus carries him on his back.

Optimus: Let's get out of here!

Megatron: DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE!

The Predacons began firing down into the cayon, trying to hit Optimus and Blaze-Hound. Aggronix sees this and grabs Shockrat by the back, holding him up.

Shockrat: Hey! Let me down, ya big bulldozer.

Aggronix: Cover Fire. They need it, we give it. NOW!

Shockrat: Okay, okay, Yeesh!

Aggronix takes his weapon and Shockrat, his. He turns both him and himself at the Predacons and starts firing at them, distracting them from Optimus, who manages to climb out with Blaze-Hound over his shoulder.

Optimus: Quick! Back to the base! Let's go, let's go!

He runs passed the two and they soon follow after a few shots.

Megatron: After them! Go you- AHH!

Suddenly, Megatron's body starts to spark and glow strangely, just like Blaze-Hound. But he isn't the only one, Bee-Driller, Aerosaur, and all the other Predacons start to do the same thing as well, because of this, Bee-Driller crash lands.

Bee-Driller: (voice shaking) Bee-Driller… cannot move!

Megatron: (voice shaking) Energon field build-up! Quickly, convert back to Beast-mode at once.

Megatron transforms back to a Feraligatr just in time, as do the other Predacons. Meanwhile, the Maximals continue running and they soon build up from Energon radiation.

Optimus: (voice shaking) Oh, great, Energon Build-up. Back to Beast-mode, Maximals!

Optimus, Aggronix and Shockrat all transform back to their Pokemon Beast Forms.

Shockrat: Well, that could have gone better.

Aggronix: Mind you, it would have been if you'd listen to Optimus.

Shockrat: And get my shiny metal ass Slagged? No thanks.

Optimus: Listen, Shockrat, I-

Voice: (interrupts) Vileplume.

Optimus and the others turn to see a wild Vileplume appearing from one of the bushes, and it looked a little angry.

Blaze-Hound: Whoa. What is that?

Optimus: Looks like one of this planet's fauna. Wow, it's quite a specimen.

Optimus begins to take a closer look at the Vileplume.

Aggronix: Careful, Optimus. There's no telling what it can-

Suddenly, before Aggronix finishes, the Vileplume shoots from its head a blast of golden powder, its Stun-spore. The Stun-spore hits Optimus and the small cloud of it hits the other Maximals as well.

Optimus: AHH!

Shockrat: YAAH!

Blaze-Hound: AHH!

Aggronix: UH! What is this (coughs) stuff?

Optimus: (coughs) Some sort of… poisonous spores. Feeling… weak. (Voice gets lower) Can't…move.

Aggronix: (voice slowing down) the spores…affecting our Beast Forms

Suddenly, he passes out; with his body unable to move and the damage he got from the battle, Aggronix went into shut-down, the other Maximals are affected the same way and they shut-down as well. Vileplume looks at them but then it hears a bird cawing. It looks up and sees Swellow and Noctowl, with Ash and co. right on their tail. They all stop when they see the Vileplume.

Tracey: Guys, look, A Vileplume.

Nurse Joy: Everyone stay back! A wild Vileplume's Stun-spore can be dangerous, and quite deadly.

The Vileplume sees them and it stares daggers at them.

Misty: I think it sees us. And it isn't too happy.

Ash: We've got to get it away. Noctowl, use Confusion!

Noctowl caws as it begins its attack. Noctowl's eyes glow read and it fires a rainbow beam at the wild Vileplume. It makes direct contact at the Pokemon and its eyes begin swirling showing that it's confused.

Ash: Now to get rid of it. Pikachu, use Iron Tail and get that Vileplume out of here!

Pikachu jumps of Ash's head and charges at it.

Pikachu: PIKAAA-CHU!

Its tail glows a brilliant white light and it smacks the Vileplume away, launching it off in the clearing.

Vileplume: VILEPLUUUME!

Ash: That was a little rough, Pikachu.

Pikachu: (looks sad) Pi…ka.

Ash: Oh, don't be sorry, Pikachu, it was an accident.

Pikachu smiled and jumped into Ash's arms.

Gary: Wow, nice job, Ash. I didn't know your Pikachu knew Iron Tail.

Ash: Thanks, Gary.

Nurse Joy: Oh my!

Everyone looks and sees Nurse Joy kneeling next to Optimus, thinking that he's a real Blastoise.

May: Nurse Joy? What's wrong?

Nurse Joy: These Pokemon have been paralized.

May: Oh-no, are you sure?

Nurse Joy: Positive. They must have ran into that Vileplume and were attacked by its Stun-spore.

Delia: Oh dear.

May: What should we do?

Tracey: We've got to get these Pokemon to the nearest Pokemon Center right away.

Nurse Joy: That'll be my station at the Viridian city.

Max: What about those two comets?

Ash: The comets aren't going anywhere. As for now, the health of these Pokemon are more important. Let's get them in the Jeep.

Ash and Gary begin lifting Optimus, but they are straining because of his weight.

Gary: Man, this Blastoise is heavy. Not even mine is this heavy.

Ash: Well, we can't use Pokeballs on it; I'm all out of empty ones.

Gary: Me too.

Ash: Come on, Gary. On three: One… Two… THREE!

Ash and Gary lift at the same time, they manage to get Optimus up and they quickly bring him towards the Hummer. Once they placed him near the hummer, it was then, Gary noticed something. Near Optimus's Blastoise shell near the neck, Gary sees a very small image of the Maximal symbol.

Gary: Hey, what is that?

Ash: What's what?

Gary: That mark on its shell near its neck.

Ash: (Sees it) hmm… I don't know. Maybe Nurse Joy knows about it.

As the others bring in Blaze-Hound, Shockrat and Aggronix, Gary when over to Nurse Joy to tell her what he and Ash sees.

Gary: Hey, Nurse Joy, do you have any idea what this is?

Nurse Joy: (Sees symbol) Hmm… I don't know. Some kind of birthmark?

Ash: I wouldn't say that. Look over here.

Everyone turns and sees Ash pointing at Aggronix's left arm. Everyone looks and we see a very faint image of the Maximal symbol.

Tracey: This Aggron has the same mark as this Blastoise.

Brock: And, apparently, that same mark is on this Raichu and Houndoom.

Everyone looks and sees the symbol on Shockrat's left ear and on one of Blaze-Hound's horns.

Tracey: (Takes out sketch book) I gotta get a sketch of this.

He takes out a pencil and begins drawing the symbol.

May: What do you think that symbol means?

Nurse Joy: I don't know, but we should be able to find out at the Pokemon Center.

Pikachu comes close to Shockrat and smells him. It freaks out a bit and runs right into Ash's arms.

Pikachu: Pika-Pi! Pikachu!

Ash: What's wrong, Pikachu?

Pikachu: (Points at Shockrat) Chu! Chu! Pika-Pi!

Ash: I think there's something about that Raichu Pikachu doesn't like.

Gary: Let's worry about that later, let's hurry and get these Pokemon to the Center before it too late.

Soon, everyone manages to get the Maximals, believing they are Pokemon, into both the hummers and began driving back to the Viridian City Pokemon center, hoping to help them and understand the symbols on them. But they were unaware of a pair of eyes watching them, hidden in the shadows of one of the trees; we see the shadowy figure of what looked like a Charizard, it left the shadows and ascended into the air, proving it is a Charizard. But upon closer look on the Charizard's right wing, we see the faint symbol of the Predacons, proving it is the Predacon known as Chari-Tron.

Chari-Tron: I'm coming for you, Optimus Primal. So you better be ready to fight for your right to live… as well as your right to lead. (Laughs evilly a bit)

* * *

**_What could Chari-Tron be up to? How will Ash and co. reacted to the truth about their "Pokemon" patients, and what of the Infamous Team Rocket? Keep reading to find out. _**


	3. Introductions Aside

_**Here's my next chapter. Sorry for the wait. I had finals and stuff.**_

* * *

Our Story continues in the Pokemon Center in Viridian City, the very center where Ash, his friends, his mom and Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy were at; rushing to help aid four Pokemon who were attacked by a wild Vileplume's Stun-Spore. What they didn't know was that those Pokemon are really Robots, the Maximals, who took the forms of Pokemon, but they are about to find out.

Inside the center, we see Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder, Prof. Oak and Gary pacing back and forth, looking worried. And sitting on the couches were Brock, May, Max, Misty, and Delia with Mr. Mime, each with equal facial expressions. Officer Jenny was busy writing her report on the situation while Tracey sketched in his sketch pad, mainly drawing the Maximal Symbol over and over, he was fascinated with it.

Tracey: There has to be some sort of connection with this symbol. What does it mean? Why is on those Pokemon?

Suddenly, the glowing Sign above the Operating Room beeps and is turned off. Everyone turns their attention to it.

Brock: Looks like we're about to get an answer.

The doors slide open and Nurse Joy comes out of the room, looking a bit confused. Ash spoke first of the situation.

Ash: Well, Nurse Joy, how are those Pokemon? Are they going to be alright?

Nurse Joy: We were fortunate we found them when we did, otherwise they wouldn't survive. However…

Misty: What? Is there something else wrong with them?

Nurse Joy: Well… I think you should all come with me. There's something you all should see.

* * *

The scene changes to the Pokemon Center's examination room, there we see Nurse Joy in front of a large computer Screen with the others sitting down around a table.

Nurse Joy: While I was examining the Pokemon we found, I performed a CAT scan on them, to check for any and all injuries.

Ash: What's a CAT scan?

Brock: It's like taking an X-ray of your body, only instead of taking a flat image of the front, the CAT scan takes X-rays all around your body to make it easier to find injuries.

Nurse Joy: Precisely.

Prof. Oak: Well, Nurse Joy, what did you find? Were their any injuries?

Nurse Joy: Not injuries, but… something else.

May: Well, out with it. What did you find?

Nurse Joy: Well… wow, I mean, I don't even know how to describe it. Maybe I should just show it to you.

She turns to the computer monitor and places a disk into the disk drive.

Nurse Joy: Now, these are the scans I did on the Blastoise and… well, turn to the monitor.

Everyone turns to it as an image appeared and then they gasped at what they saw: the outlines are shaped so that it was a Blastoise the machine scanned, but in the inside, there seemed to be wires, metal, gears and other metal parts where flesh and bone should be.

Max: Wait… Hold on, are you trying to tell us that those Pokemon we found… are robots?

Nurse Joy: It would seem that way. However, these parts are nothing I've seen. They seem… more advanced and sophisticated then anything I've ever seen.

Gary: Wait, how would you know about things like that?

Nurse Joy: Well, aside from Pokemon anonym, I also took courses in advanced robotics back when I was a student at the Viridian City College. But this… this is nothing I've ever seen. And look at this:

She types in a few codes and the screen changes image, now it shows an image of the chest cavity and in its center is of a round object with other little round objects connected to each other, like an Atom, and around it were waves going everywhere, sort of like lightning.

Gary: What is that?

Nurse Joy: I'm not sure, but this thing is connected to everything else in this robot body. My guess is that it is its main energy scores, a battery if you will.

Tracey: (draws on Sketch pad) Hmm… it looks like some sort of atom, yet it almost looks like it's pulsing, like a heart.

Misty: So all these Pokemon are some sort of highly-advanced robots? Where did they come from?

May: Yeah, and who could have built such a thing?

Ash: Nurse Joy, where are these Pokemon-robot things now?

Nurse Joy: They are in the recovery room. I sent Chansey there as well to observe them.

Ash: Can we check them out?

Brock: Ash, I don't think that's such a good idea.

Prof. Oak: Brock is right, Ash, there's no telling what these things can do. It could be dangerous.

Ash: Well, we have to try, anyway. We'll never get answers if we just stand here.

Gary: Ash is right. Nurse Joy, can you take us to these Pokemon robots?

Nurse Joy: I suppose so, but we have to be careful. Like Prof. Oak said, there's no telling what those things will do.

* * *

We now see nothing but darkness, but then, we here a groaning noise, followed by a voice.

Voice: hey, guys, he's coming to.

Then we see something very bury, but coming to focus, like an eye opening. Soon, the image starts to come in clearer and now we see a Houndoom looking at the "focuser," or to be more specific, Blaze-Hound.

Blaze-Hound: Hey there Big Bot, welcome back.

We now see that it was Optimus Primal, in his Blastoise Beast Form, who was waking up.

Optimus: Uh… what happened?

Then, Shockrat, who was in his Raichu Beast Form, appeared in front of Optimus.

Shockrat: Heh, that walking flower seemed to poison us or something. I guess that'll show you to watch what you're doing.

Optimus soon came into a fit of rage and tackled Shockrat, pinning him to the wall.

Shockrat: Hey! Let me go ya walkin' Soup-mix! What's got your servos so bent?

Optimus: Well, first off it's that smart-alecky comment, but mainly I still haven't forgotten that incident at today's battle. I want you to get this strait, Shockrat: I am the commanding officer of this crew, and when I give an order I expect it to be obeyed!

Shockrat: Or really? So, I'm suppose to get vaped just because you're too chicken to go yourself, is that it?

Optimus: I WILL NOT GIVE AN ORDER I WOULD NOT BE WILLING TO DO MYSELF! (Breaths deeply) but I was capable of giving you better cover fire, you were not.

He lets Shockrat go and turns away from him, but Shockrat climbed over his shoulder to get his attention.

Shockrat: Hey… come on. What are you shorting about? We made it out alive, didn't we?

Optimus: But injured.

He opens his hidden wrist computer and the screen says "internal repairs in progress."

Optimus: It will take time for our Beast Forms to make and complete internal repairs.

Shockrat: Yeah… well… better you than me.

Just then, Aggronix awakens and appears next to Blaze-Hound.

Aggronix: (roans) What happened? (Looks around) Where are we?

It was at that moment that Optimus noticed the surroundings: they were no where in the forest where he remembered to be last; there were beds and curtains all around the room, much like what his memory circuits registers as a hospital room.

Optimus: It looks like a hospital room of some sorts. Aggronix?

Aggronix: My guess is that someone or something found us injured and though we were this planet's natural creatures, so they took us here.

Optimus: Interesting. It seems this planet has sentient beings that care for these animals.

Shockrat: Uh… maybe we should find a way out before whatever found us comes back.

Blaze-Hound: (laughs a bit) What's wrong? Is the little mouse scared?

Shockrat: (Annoyed) Look kid, how do we know this planet's inhabitants aren't going to take us apart when they find out what we are? And with creatures like this (gestures his Beast Form) I don't even want to think about what these guys can do.

Blaze-Hound: (realizes) Oh man…

Optimus: Now calm down, Shockrat. I'm sure we can find a way to reason with these beings and keep any and all confrontation.

Shockrat: Yeah, you do that and let me know how that turns out. Meanwhile, I'm getting my furry butt outta this place!

Before Shockrat could do anything else, the door leading to the room opens, startling the four Maximals.

Shockrat: Oh-no, this is it. We're all gonna die!

Blastoise: Shut-up Shockrat, seriously. There's still a good chance the ones who founds us don't know what we are yet, so stay quiet.

At the outside of the door, we see Ash standing in front of the doorway, looking a bit nervous as the others were behind them.

Misty: I still think this is a bad idea. Are you sure you want to do this?

May: Yeah. Maybe we should have the government handle these robot things.

Delia: Ash, honey. Please, I know you want to find out what they are, but maybe we can do it without endangering you or anyone else.

Ash: I'm sorry but my mind is made up. I'm going in there and find out where they came from. If they are as advanced as Nurse Joy says, then they may be able to understand and answer us. I'm going in.

Max: Oh, I can't look.

Ash walks through the doorway and into the room. He looks all around and notices the four Maximals standing next to each other, looking at him. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Ash begins to slowly walk over to the four. As he was coming towards them, the Maximals were surprised, to say the least, at what it was approaching them.

Optimus: (thinking) I don't believe it… a human being. But that's impossible, I've seen the reports on Earth, and they never had animals like this.

Ash: (nervous) Um… hello. M-my name is Ash, Ash Ketchum…From Pallet Town. If… if you can understand me, I would like for you to let me know. I know that you four aren't exactly what you appear to be.

They looked at him with confusion and a hint of worry.

Ash: You're machines, that much I know, but where did you come from?

The four Maximals looked at each other, as if wondering if they should answer. Then Optimus stood up and walked closer to Ash, who stepped back a bit, scared at what the robotic Blastoise might do.

Optimus: Do not worry. I am not going to hurt you.

Ash: (surprised) You… you can talk?

Optimus: Very much so. Greeting Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, I am Optimus Primal, commander of the exploration ship: Axalon and leader of the Maximal exploration crew. These three are my crew members. This is my expedition patroller, codename: Blaze-Hound.

Blaze-Hound: Hey, what's up?

Optimus: My first lieutenant and covert ops specialist, designation: Shockrat.

Shockrat: uh… yeah, hi.

Optimus: And finally, my science/medical officer and weapons specialist: Aggronix.

Aggronix: Greeting.

Ash: Wow… this is… something else. So… you're aliens?

Optimus: In a manner of speaking, yes.

Suddenly, from the doorway, Prof. Oak and Nurse Joy stick their heads out to look in the room.

Prof. Oak: Ash, what's going on in there? Did they do anything to you?

Ash: (looks back) Don't worry, Prof. Oak, they're not going to hurt us. Come on in and I'll introduce you to them.

Nurse Joy: Ash, are you sure.

Ash: I'm positive. Come on in.

Prof. Oak and Nurse Joy entered the room, followed by Officer Jenny, Brock, May and Max, Misty, Tracey, Delia, Gary and finally Ash's Pikachu and Delia's Mr. Mime. They all came to Ash's side, staying behind him.

Ash: Guys, I'd like you to me the Maximals. The Blastoise is called Optimus Primal. That Houndoom is called Blaze-Hound, the Aggron is named Aggronix, and that Raichu is known as Shockrat.

Just then, Pikachu walked over to Shockrat and looked at him, followed by sniffing at him.

Shockrat: Hey, get this guy away from me.

He bats Pikachu away from him slightly, which then made it mad, causing it to shock Shockrat with a thunderbolt.

Pikachu: Pika-CHU!!!

Its cheeks spark and the electricity strikes Shockrat on the chest, he lets out a yell as he gets electrocuted.

Shockrat: HEY! Why you little…

He begins charging at Pikachu, but Optimus grabbed him.

Optimus: Simmer down, Shockrat.

Shockrat: But that little thing zapped me!

Optimus: Well, it was your own fault. You should be nicer, from the data we got from your Beast Form scan, you two are practically brothers.

Max: Whoa. I can't believe what I'm seeing.

May: Yeah, me neither, they are actually talking. (To the Maximals) So you guys are actually aliens from another planet?

Optimus: That's correct. Our planet, Cybertron, is a world of large cities with technology millennia ahead of any other. And we are its inhabidents: the Transformers.

Gary: Transformers?

Aggronix: A race of sentience being of machines and robots that have the ability to alter our forms and appearance.

Brock: So is that why you look like Pokemon?

Blaze-Hound: I'm sorry, look like what?

Prof. Oak: Pokemon, Short for "Pocket Monsters." It's what we call the creatures here on earth. You've taken the form of four known Pokemon.

Shockrat: Wait a minute, rewind and replay, gramps. Did you say that this planet is earth?

Prof. Oak: (surprised) Why yes. You've heard of it?

Shockrat: Actually yeah, and I gotta tell you, last time I saw earth, it wasn't inhabited by these pocket-mon or whatever you call 'em.

Brock: It wasn't?

Shockrat: No. So how is it that this is earth? Can anyone explain that?

Aggronix: I think I can. (Pauses) The trans-warp drive.

Prof. Oak: What's a trans-warp drive?

Optimus: It's a device that is installed in most exploration ships. It allows the ship and its crew to travel between both Space and Time. When we were traveling, we locked onto another ship's warp-signature and that's how we got here.

Max: Another ship? Wait… did your ship crash?

Optimus: um… yes, it did.

Max: Then that must mean…

Gary: (finishes) It was your ship and the one you were following that we saw come crashing down.

May: But why were you following another ship.

Aggronix: That ship held a crew of criminals.

Tracey: Criminals?

Optimus: The Predacons.

Officer Jenny: Who are the Predacons? Are they another alien race?

Optimus: More or less. They are Transformers, just like us, but are much more megalomaniacal then us Maximals. For several centuries the Predacons have always tried to rule the universe but we Maximals have always confronted them, one fight after another. After years of battles, there was finally peace… That is until a Predacon rogue known as Megatron led a group of 5 other Predacons into a heist of a most valuable possession we Cybertronians had: the Golden Disk.

Ash: What's the Golden Disk?

Misty: (sarcastically) Oh gee Ash, maybe, I don't know, a disk that is made of gold?!

Optimus: Well, there's more to it than that. On the disk was the location of a planet that has very large Energon deposits.

Brock: Energon?

Optimus: It's an element that we transformers use as energy for ourselves and our vehicles. A substance of natural energy, stable or unstable depending on its variation, it's a rare element that not only develops in our world, but in other worlds as well. Among these worlds earth was, and still is, one of them. And it seems that this earth is rich with it as well.

Ash: How are you sure of that?

Aggronix: We have scanners that show Energon radiation throughout the entire planet. That radiation also affects our circuits to the point of short-circuiting, or as we call it: Stasis Lock, which is one of the reasons why we developed these Beast Forms.

Officer Jenny: If what you say is true, how come none of the equipment we have are affected like you say?

Aggronix: My guess is that this planet was able to adapt to the radiation via natural selection. That would explain why it doesn't affect you. However, it affects us Transformers just fine.

Suddenly, there was a beeping noise being heard and everyone looks around to see where it's coming from. We then see Optimus looking at his writs, he opens the hidden computer and we see that the beep it coming from that.

Optimus: Huh, that's strange. (Types into computer wrist)

Tracey: What's going on?

Optimus: My Short-Range scanner detects a small amount of Energon around here.

Shockrat: You sure that thing ain't busted?

Optimus: No, I'm sure. Let's see…

He types into the small computer and the screen shows radar with a purple dot beeping on it. He begins to walk, looking at both the screen and where he is going.

Optimus: It's coming from another room in this building (walks out of the room) …Three doors down in this direction.

Everyone rushes to the hallway and sees Optimus entering the door he mentioned.

Nurse Joy: That's my personal office.

Everyone enters the office and sees Optimus looking all around.

Optimus: According to the radar, it should be right… about… here!

He points to a red box with a combination lock, lying on one of the selves in the room.

Optimus: What's in that box?

Nurse Joy: That? Oh that's one of the Evolution Stones I came across while traveling to Mt. Moon.

Optimus: An Evolution Stone? What is that?

Prof. Oak: Well, an Evolution Stone is a type of mineral that gives certain Pokemon the ability to evolve when they come in contact with said stone.

Nurse Joy: The one in there is a Moon Stone.

Optimus looks curious before he starts to reach for it, but the shelf was too high for his Blastoise arm to reach.

Nurse Joy: Here, I'll get it.

She walks over to the shelf and takes the box. After she enters the combination to the lock, she opens it and shows the inside of it to Optimus. The moon stone is a purple/blue-ish color about the size of a fist. Optimus turns to Aggronix.

Optimus: What do you think, Aggronix? This is your area of expertise.

Aggronix goes "hmm" before raises his left arm. Pushing a hidden button, a compartment opens up and out comes a remote-control-shaped device with an antenna on it. He takes it and turns it on, followed by holding it above the Moon Stone. The device start to beep like crazy and the small screen on it displays a green colored alien text, Aggronix sees this and gasps.

Aggronix: I don't believe it. The detector shows that this stone has the same wave links and properties with that of Energon.

Ash: Are you sure?

Aggronix: I'm pretty sure. Of course this thing has been know to be wrong sometimes.

Optimus: Well, there's only one way to be positive: we have to take the stone to our base and run some test.

Max: Your base?

Blaze-Hound: Our ship that crashed down here. We're using it as a base for the time being.

Ash: Well, we can give you a ride to it.

Optimus: You would?

Ash: Yeah. We know a shortcut through the mountains right to where we found you. After that, you can show us the rest of the way, right Officer Jenny?

Officer Jenny: Well, I suppose we could.

Blaze-Hound: Great. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going.

* * *

_A few minutes later_

* * *

The scene changes to outside on a dirt road, we now see two Hummers rushing through the road, but these Hummers were different, they had not rooftop so they were just like regular Jeeps, but bigger, since the Maximals were sitting up-right, they needed the room.

Optimus: Are you sure you are going the right way, Miss Jenny?

Officer Jenny: Don't worry about the directions; I know this area like the back of my hand. We should be close to area where we found you.

Suddenly, as the two vehicles were driving, a loud "Boom" noise was heard.

Shockrat: Hey, did any of you guys hear that?

Blaze-Hound: Hear what?

Suddenly, the "Boom" started to get a bit louder.

Shockrat: Hear that!

Misty: What was that?

Another "Boom" comes, louder then the last.

Brock: Sounds like something big is coming.

Suddenly, something appears on the road in front of them; it looks like a white, thick viscous fluid, like an ooze or glue. The two Hummers drive over the substance, causing them to get stuck in its tracks, proving that it is glue.

Officer Jenny: (slams accelerator) Come on, come on… (Stops) Uh! We're suck! I can't move!

Nurse Joy: I can't move either.

Soon, the Booming sound was getting louder and something appears in front of the two vehicles, something big. At fist glance, it looked like a giant Carnivine, but a closer look reveals the almost metallic appearance of the being, showing that it is a robot, a mech if you will. Another noticeable feature is the giant capitalized "R" on the robot's forehead. As the two groups in the Hummers look on, we hear laughter coming from the inside.

Ash: (smacks forehead) Oh no, tell me it's not…

Soon, Ash's realization was answered as two figures rise from an opening on the robot's head. It was none other then Jessie and James as they began their motto.

Jessie: Prepare for trouble.

James: Make it double.

Jessie: An evil as old as the galaxy...

James: Sent here to fulfill our destiny.

Meowth appeared in between the two

Meowth: Plus dere's me!

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love.

James: To extend our reach to the stars above.

Jessie: Jessie!

James: And James!

Meowth: Meowth's the name!

Jessie: Anywhere there's peace in the universe...

James: Team Rocket...

Meowth: ...Will be dere...

Jessie, James, and Meowth: To make everything worse!

And then Wobbuffet appeared in front of Meowth.

Wobbuffet: WOBBUFFET!

Ash: Oh, come on… (To Team Rocket) CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE FOR ONE DAY?!

Jessie: Well, well, looks like we caught the twerp on a bad day.

James: Yes, I agree, he seems rather moody.

Ash: Grrr… Believe it or not, we don't have time for your nonsense!

James: Oh, that's too bad, because our Carnivine-mech really wants to play with you.

Ash: Yeah, well watch it blow sky high! Pikachu, use Thunder Attack on that robot!

Pikachu jumps into the air and its whole body starts to spark electricity.

Pikachu: PIKA-PIKA… PIKACHU!

It releases a giant bolt of lighting, which made its way to Team Rocket. Unfortunately, they entered back into the mech just as it hit, and surprisingly, nothing happened. We now see the three Rocket members in their seats of their mech.

Jessie: We're no one-trick Ponyta, twerp. This machine is coated with electric-resistant shielding.

James: Yeah, so destroying the robot of my most favorite Pokemon is not going to be that easy.

Brock: What do you want with us?

James: We saw you all heading towards the mountains and it looked like it was something big.

Optimus: (thinking, gasp) Our ship.

Jessie: You're going to take us to where you are going or else.

May: Or else what?

Meowth: Or else Dis!

Meowth pushes a button on his console and the robot Carnivine's mouth opens wide. Then, air begins to enter it as a vacuum starts to activate. The force of the suction was able to suck Pikachu into the air and into its mouth.

Ash: PIKACHU!

Pikachu: Pika-Pi!

Pikachu enters its mouth and ends up in a glass holding. Though Pikachu was caught, the vacuum was still on. It soon started to suck up the trainer's pokeballs, starting with the ones on Ash's belt.

Ash: No, my Pokemon!

Then it took Brock's, followed by taking Misty's pokeballs in her backpack, along with her Azurill, who was sleeping the whole time and now was awake.

Misty: Azurill, no!

Azurill: AZURILL!

The vacuum then started to suck up May's pokeballs, then Tracey's and Gary's, and Finally, Mr. Mime gets caught in the suction power of the Carnivine-mech.

Delia: Oh-no! Mimey!

Mr. Mime: MIMMEEEEE...

Once Mr. Mime is in the glass holding, the vacuum stops.

Jessie: So now you get the situation. Unless you want your Pokemon back, you will do what we say.

James: Jessie, look. There's four more Pokemon they have that we didn't grab.

James points to the four Maximals who were still sitting in the Hummers.

Jessie: Well, then we're going to have to fix that.

Meowth: FULL SUCTION!

Meowth turns it on again and cranks the power all the way to full. The vacuum starts to suck even stronger then before. Ash and the others managed to hold on, but the Maximals weren't so lucky. They soon began to rise into the air as they were getting sucked. Optimus grabbed onto Blaze-Hound while Aggronix grabbed Shockrat.

Blaze-Hound: OPTIMUS!

Optimus: Hold on tight, Blaze-Hound.

Suddenly, one of Optimus' Hydro-cannons open and it fires a long rope with a grappling hook. The hook makes it way to a tree, one that was big and sturdy, and gets a good grip at its trunk. Blaze-Hound manages to grab Aggronix before he could get away and now all four were holding on to dear life.

Shockrat: DON'T LET ME GO! DON'T LET ME GO!

Aggronix: Stop wiggling, I can't hold on!

Blaze-Hound: AAH! Optimus, do something!

Optimus looks at the mech that's trying to suck them up and his eyes start to glow red. Through his point of view, we see the open mouth. He then focuses in more and sees the vacuum hose that's attached.

Optimus: That's the spot.

The Second hydro-cannon open up and emerge.

Optimus: Target locked, firing Prime Missiles!

Suddenly, a missile appears from the cannon and it fires. Being sped up by the vacuums suction, the missile made its way to the target and exploded in contact, causing the vacuum to stop entirely.

Jessie: Hey, what gives? Why isn't the vacuum working?

Meowth: It just broke. And I just put in a new payment on it!

Jessie: GRRR… You think you can stop us just like that? Well, the vacuum was only one weapon!

As she says this, the "vines" on the mech's arms start to move.

Jessie: I doubt you'll be able to get pass our mech's terrifying tentacles!

Optimus: Team Rocket, I order you to release those creatures you've stolen at once!

The moment Optimus Primal spoke, Team Rocket were in complete shock.

James: Um… is it just me, or is that Blastoise talking to us.

Optimus: I repeat: Surrender yourselves and release those Pokemon, or we will be force to attack!

Meowth: You don't scare us, ya big bowl of turtle soup, even if you can talk. This robot is the most advance technology to date, no Pokemon can damage it.

Optimus: Is that so? Well, I didn't want to do this, but you've forced my hand. Maximals!

The four Maximals stood side by side, ready to strike.

Blaze-Hound: Blaze-Hound …

Shockrat: Shockrat…

Aggronix: Aggronix…

Optimus: Optimus Primal…

All Maximals: MAXAMIZE!

Hydraulics and other amazing sounds were heard as everyone looked in awe at the four Maximals transforming into their robot forms. As they finished transforming, they stood just as before, side by side, each of them holding their weapons defensively and at the ready.

Ash: Whoa…

Max: Totally cool…

James: My goodness! They aren't Pokemon, they're robots in disguise!

Jessie: Hmm, I guess they're more than meets the eye.

Meowth: Well, if we can capture them, it would mean a big bonus for Da boss.

Jessie: I like that idea. Let's do it!

Optimus: I'll take to the air. Blaze-Hound and Aggronix, you keep them distracted. Shockrat, I need you to get in that mech and take it out.

Shockrat: With what?

Optimus: You have those demolition chargers?

Shockrat: (understand) Ahh…

Optimus: But remember, don't set them off until I give the signal. Prime-Jets: ON!

Optimus takes to the air as his jets activate, propelling him upward. The Carnivine Rocket-mech begins attacking with its tentacles, whipping at him, but Optimus dodged each one and sliced a few off with his arm-sword.

James: AHH! It cut off my Carnivine-robot's vines! That brute, doesn't it know how much it took to make this mech look like my Carnivine?

Jessie: (annoyed) Somehow I don't think it does.

As Optimus was dodging the tentacles, Aggronix and Blaze-Hound were firing their weapons at the mech, but they only aimed at its legs and some of the tentacles that were overwhelming Optimus, that way they don't risk injuring the Pokemon prisoners. Meanwhile, as those three were attacking, Shockrat managed to sneak to the mech's underside. Holding out his arm, he pushes a section of his forearm and a secret compartment opens. He pulls out a small pen-shaped object and at the tip of it shoots a small laser, which he used to cut open a hole in the mech. He makes it big enough so he could enter, puting the laser-cutter away, Shockrat begins to crawl inside the mech.

Shockrat: (into hidden communicator) I'm in.

Optimus: (through hidden communicator) Roger that. I'm going to make my move. You start setting up the demolition chargers.

Optimus continued to fly towards the Carnivine-mech, dodging, averting and cutting of the tentacles that came at him, until finally he reached the glass containment section where the pokeballs, Ash's Pikachu, Misty's Azurill, and Delia's Mr. Mime were being held in. The three Pokemon looked at Optimus and begin yelling in their language, telling him to get them out.

Optimus: Don't worry; I'm going to get you out. Stand back!

The three Pokemon did what Optimus said. As they went back a bit, the sword on his right arm folds inward. Closing his fist, he begins to punch the glass, hoping it will break, but it still stood. The glass was an industrial bulletproof glass, so it wasn't going to break that easily. Meanwhile, back with Shockrat, he manages to crawl all through the inside of the Carnivine-mech and make his way to the mech's main power core.

Shockrat: Alright, this looks like a good spot.

Opening the secret compartment of his forearm, he takes out a small rectangular device with black and yellow hazard stripes at the top and bottom and a small circle in its center, this is the demolition charger. He then opens a similar compartment on it other forearm and pulls out another demolition charger.

Shockrat: (into communicator) Yo, Optimus, I've got the chargers in waiting, how 'bout you?

We cut to Optimus punching the glass and we see it starting to crack.

Optimus: I've almost got it. When I say now, set up the chargers for 30 seconds.

He punches again and pieces of the glass start to chip off.

Optimus: Ok one more try. One… two… Three!

He punches with all his might and it finally shatters the glass. At that moment, an alarm when off in the main control room.

Meowth: Oh-no! Our glass containment sector has been breached!

Optimus climes into the holding and began to work: he takes his Blastoise shell-shield and in its underside, small compartments start to fold open. Once this happens, Optimus uses the shield like a shovel and scoops up all the Pokeballs there. Once they are all in, the compartments grab the Pokeballs and held them tightly against the underside.

Optimus: (into communicator) Shockrat, now! Set the chargers now!

Back with Shockrat…

Shockrat: You got it, fearless leader.

Shockrat takes both demolition chargers in his hands, squeezing them slightly he attaches them to the man power core's side. Once he places them on, the little circle starts to light up as the timer starts. Second by second, the circle disappears, piece by piece going clockwise.

Shockrat: Time to get out of here! Beast Mode!

Shockrat transforms back to his Raichu Beast Form and begins clawing his way out of the mech. Meanwhile with Optimus, he gently takes Azurill with both his hands while Pikachu and Mr. Mime both climb onto his back.

Optimus: (to Azurill) Are you ready, little one?

Azurill: (nods) Azu- Azurill.

Optimus: (to Mr. Mime and Pikachi) And are you two holding on tight?

Pikachu: (nods) Chu.

Mr. Mime: (nods) Mr. Mime.

Optimus: Then here we go!

Optimus jumps out the glass chamber and, turning on his Prime Jets, flies away from the ship.

Jessie: Hey, that tin-can is flying away with our catch.

Meowth: We stole that fair and square!

James: Well, he won't get away. (Activates controls) Get him my robotic Carnivine!

As Optimus flies away, the Carnivine-mech's tentacles reach for him. He manages to dodge some, but one managed to wrap around his waist.

James: Yes, we got him now! Now to pull him in!

Suddenly, the ventilation shaft in the control room bust open and Shockrat comes flying in.

Shockrat: I don't think so! Maximize!

He transforms to robot mode and takes out his energy rifle. Aiming at the controls and not at Team Rocket, he shoots right at the panel, causing it to short-circuit, not to mention letting Optimus go.

Meowth: AAH! Da controls!

Shockrat: Heh-Heh. See ya, wouldn't want to be ya!

He shoots at the viewing window, shattering the glass and allowing him to jump out of the mech. Transforming to beast mode, he lands easily to the ground and begins to run away from the mech.

Shockrat: Cheese it, bots! Fire in the hole!

Aggronix and Blaze-Hound start to get a clear distance from them and the mech. Optimus flies away from the Carnivine-mech, just as it the Demolition Chargers reach zero and started to explode, taking out, and completely, destroying the entire machine. We now see Team Rocket rise to the air via the explosion.

James: NO! They destroyed my beautiful Carnivine-mech!

Jessie: I knew we should have used the hot-air balloon.

Meowth: Hey, my idea would have worked better on those twerps.

Jessie: I'm still figuring out what's the deal with those robots.

James: Oh, it doesn't matter anymore, because…

Jessie, James, and Meowth: TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIIIIINNN….!

They fly off into the air until there was nothing but a speck.

Gary: They never learn, do they?

Ash: They sure don't.

Ash and the others now see Optimus coming down with the three Pokemon in his grasp.

Optimus: (to Misty) I believe this little one is yours.

As he gave Azuril back, Mr. Mime and Pikachu both climbed off his back and return to ash and his mother.

Misty: Azurill! (Takes a hold of it and hugs it) Oh, I was so worried about you.

Ash: Are you alright, Pikachu?

Pikachu: (nods) Pika-Pi

Delia: (hugs Mr. Mime) Oh, Mimey, I'm so glad you're okay. (To Optimus) You saved them, Optimus.

Misty: Yeah, we can't thank you enough.

Optimus: No need, it's just what we Maximals do. And speaking of which…

He reveals his shield's underside, showing the Pokeballs.

Optimus: I believe that these are everyone's as well.

With Pikachu's help, Optimus was able to return the right Pokeballs to the right trainers.

Ash: Thank you again, Optimus. I don't know what we would have done if we didn't have you here with us.

Shockrat: Hey, what about me? I mean, I did risk my neck taking out that giant eyesore, where's my thank yous?

May: Oh, of course we have you to thank as well. (Starts to pet Shockrat's head)

Shockrat: Well, that's more like it-ooh… a little to the left please? (May does so) Oh yeah, that feels good.

Max: Actually, we have all you guys to thank. You all risked yourselves to help us.

Blaze-Hound: (proud) Heh. It's all part of the job.

Aggronix: That's right.

Officer Jenny: Say, I suppose you don't have any way to free our Jeeps, do you?

Optimus: Of course.

Optimus walks over to the two trapped Hummers. He activates his arm-cannons and out from them shoots a mist of white, which caused the glue trapping them to turn ice-cold. Once he was done, he slammed his fist at it and the frozen glue shattered to pieces, freeing the two vehicles.

Optimus: Let's go!

* * *

_A few minutes later _

* * *

The scene now changes back on another dirt road with the two Hummers driving on it and all the Maximals transformed back to their Pokemon Beast Forms. Optimus's face showed that he was in a deep thought.

Officer Jenny: Ok, we are almost right to where we found you. We just have to cross this bridge and we're there. After that, it's up to you to lead us to your base.

Blaze-Hound: Alright, we're almost there.

Optimus: Yes, but keep your scanners on full alert.

Shockrat: What's wrong, you think those Rocket chumps will come back?

Optimus: I'm more concerned about the Predacons.

Brock: What do you mean?

Optimus: Before you found us, we had just finished a confrontation with them.

Ash: Well, what does that have to do with now?

Optimus: When we fought them, there were five Predacons, but according to the Golden Disk theft report, there were six Predacons. One was missing during the battle.

Ash: Well, you guys did crash down here, maybe that one just got damaged during it.

Aggronix: Tch. That kind of luck we haven't been getting much of lately.

Suddenly, while the two Hummers were crossing, fire starts shooting from the sky, causing everyone to panic.

Nurse Joy: FIRE!

Prof. Oak: LOOK OUT!

The two Hummers stop suddenly and everyone looked up and saw what caused that flame. We see a Charizard flying in the air just before it lands right in front of the two vehicles.

Tracey: Whoa, a wild Charizard!

Nurse Joy: Wait, look at its wing.

They all look at the Charizard's left wing and they see a faint symbol of what looked like a bug; the Predacon symbol. That meant that the Charizard in front of them is really the Predacon Chari-tron.

Blaze-Hound: A Predacon!

At that moment, Optimus and Aggronix climbed out of the Hummer they were in.

Aggronix: Should we blast him?

Optimus: Keep that option open, but… hang on.

Optimus walks closer to Chari-Tron, facing him.

Optimus: I am Optimus Primal. State your business, Predacon!

Chari-Tron: Greetings Maximals… as well as you humans and the creatures you call Pokemon. Allow me to introduce myself: My name is Chari-Tron. I have left the Predacons to join your group…

As he says this, the Predacon insignia on his wing changes to the Maximal symbol.

Chari-Tron: … As leader!

Blaze-Hound: (shocked) What?! Did I hear the word "leader"?!

Max: He's kidding, right?

Aggronix: This guy's got ball bearings of chrome steel.

Optimus: What do you mean "as leader"?

Chari-Tron: To put it simply, Optimus Primal: I hear by challenge you to one-on-one combat. The winner shall lead the Maximals, and the loser… shall be destroyed!

Everyone gasped at Chari-Tron's challenge, and Optimus looked surprised in the lease. Now he has to fight against this Predacon who has become a traitor to his kind, and he has no idea what he's capable of.

* * *

_**There's chapter three. Sorry for the wait, what with Finals and all. I want to thank Cyber Commander for helping me think of how Team Rocket's Mech should look like. There's another chapter coming, so just hang on, but keep reading and reviewing. **_


	4. It Begins!

_**Hey guys. Here's my next chapter. Oh, and so you guys know, I'm having a Contest for this Fic. For more details, Visit my homepage in my Author Profile, or just send me a message for more details. Well, here's the chapter**_

* * *

Our story continues just as we left off: Ash and his friends, including his mother, Professor Oak, Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy were on their way to bring Optimus Primal and his Maximals to their ship, acting as their base here on earth. As they were about to cross a bridge leading to the spot where Ash and co. found the Maximals, they were halted by a Predacon turned traitor named Chari-Tron, who challenged Optimus to battle for leadership of the Maximals. We now see the scene unfold as Chari-Tron and Optimus looked at each other while the others were standing behind Optimus, looking at the scene unfold.

Chari-Tron: Face me, Optimus Primal! I, Chari-Tron, challenge you for leadership of the Maximals. You and I; one-on-one, the winner shall be leader. And as for the loser … Well… it is a rather long drop.

As he says this, he kicks a pebble over the ledge and it fell down the canyon floor, which was a good 20-stroies down. Not much could survive a fall that long.

Optimus: I don't want to fight you!

Chari-Tron: You do not have a choice! (Points behind him) Your base of operations is back in that direction. And no one crosses this bridge until you face me!

They both stared daggers at each other until Ash went "ahem", causing both of them to turn their attention to him.

Ash: Um… excuse me. Don't any of us get a say in this?

Char-Tron: Grrr… Stay out of this, Human. This isn't your battle.

Pikachu's cheeks started to spark as he growled defensively at Chari-Tron.

Misty: Hey! You can't talk to him like that!

Shockrat: (annoyed) Hey-hey, let it go! You want to start making him breathe fire again? Besides, if ol' chopper-face there wants to duke it out with the boss turtle, I say let him. Heh, no fur off my tail.

Blaze-Hound: No way! (to Chari-Tron) Hey, scale-belly, how's about you try a piece of the bad dog instead, huh?!

Optimus: Cool your circuits, Blaze-Hound. I wouldn't send anyone to do anything I wasn't willing to do myself.

Shockrat: Tch. Oh yeah, sure, now he says that.

Optimus groaned in annoyance at Shockrat's response, but he puts it aside and returns his attention to Chari-Tron.

Optimus: This is ridiculous, Chari-Tron. We're Maximals, you are a Predacon!

Chari-Tron: (smiles, laughs a bit) All the more reason why I should lead.

Optimus: Look, I don't know what happened between you and Megatron, but-

Chari-Tron: (interrupts, angered) THAT….Saurian, Megatron, will fall as soon as I have your Maximals at my command!

Optimus: Look, you are welcome to join the Maximals, but you shall not lead!

Chari-Tron: I beg to differ. For in anticipation of my… new role as leader, I have re-programmed my circuitry to be that of Maximal programming, all the way down to the activation code. Chari-Tron: Maximize!

He roars as he transformed into robot mode. With his Charizard tail in his hands and opened, he stood defensively, ready to strike.

Optimus: Very well, Chari-Tron. Optimus Primal: Maximize!

Optimus transforms to robot mode and held his shell shield protecting and his arm-sword prepared to strike. Chari-Tron took the long sword from the split Charizard tail, as he did that, the two tail haves starting spinning on the base of the tail where he's holding it. The spinning tail halves acted like a shield for him. The two combatants stared each other down, each moving close to the other, waiting to see who'd make the first move.

Ash: Now's our chance, Pikachu, use your thunderbolt on-

Suddenly, Shockrat crawled up Ash's head and covers his mouth with his paws.

Ash: (muffled) Hey! What-

Shockrat: Cram it, hat boy. Nailing the dragon Pred from behind isn't going to solve anything.

Misty: But…

Aggronix: He's right. Like it or not, we have to let them do this.

Chari-Tron started to charge at Optimus, who holds his position as he came closer. Once Chari-Tron was about to hit, Optimus uses his shell shield to not only block him, but lift him up and throw him over his shoulder, making Chari-Tron lands on his stomach.

Max: Alright! Way to go, Optimus.

Tracey: Pretty smart move.

Prof. Oak: Yes, but it doesn't look over yet.

Chari-Tron gets back on his feet and starts charging at him, this time he manages to take a rather big jump into the air, coming down on Optimus, who held his shield up again, but this time, he got knocked down on his back. Chari-Tron strikes him with his sword, but Optimus countered with his arms-sword. The swords were clashing left and right, Optimus almost had an opening and went for his side, but Chari-Tron blocked it with his spinning tail shield.

Optimus: It seems we're evenly matched, Chari-Tron.

Chari-Tron: Yes… you are a worthy opponent.

Optimus: Let's see how you deal with aerial attacks.

His Prime-Jets ignite and he's sent into the air. His arm-sword glows slightly and as he swings it, he sends off an energy slice. Chari-Tron saw this and managed to jump out of the way.

Chari-Tron: I've gotten use to this vessel, so my flying is quite notorious.

His Charizard wings expand and jets form from his back. They ignite, propelling him upward, his wings help change direction.

Optimus: A dog fight it is.

The arm-sword folds inward as his arm gun opened, his shell shield folded into a more compact mode as a second arm gun folded from his right arm. Flying at Chari-Tron, he shoots them both off, aiming at him. Chari-Tron flies towards Optimus, dodging his attacks, his eyes glow green as she shoots a green laser blast from his eyes. As they fired at each other they kept flying towards each other as well, once Chari-Tron was close enough, he drew his sword and prepared to strike. Optimus sees this and his arm-sword folds back out, countering the opposing sword. The two clashed swords and shot at each other for about a minute, Chari-Tron was good, but Optimus was better at flying.

Optimus: Give up, Chari-Tron. You don't stand a chance.

Chari-Tron: Perhaps you are the better flyer and fighter… in robot mode, but let's see how well you are in beast mode!

Chari-Tron does a flip and transforms back to his Charizard beast mode, Optimus was surprised at this move. Before he could ask, Chari-Tron shot fire from his mouth and the flame started to turn around Optimus, coiling around him about two yards away from his body. He tried shooting at it but it had no affect whatsoever.

Aggronix: Optimus!

Tracey: Whoa, remarkable! I've got to get a sketch of this, (takes out sketch book) Chari-Tron is using a Fire Spin attack on Optimus.

Shockrat: "Fire Spin"? What are you talking about?

Prof. Oak: Apparently, that Predacon is able to use Pokemon attacks when he's in his Charizard mode. Fire Spin is one of those attacks many fire-types know.

May: Fire Spin? Let's see…

May takes out her Pokedex and opens it. Turning it on, she looks through its database for Fire Spin.

May: Here it is.

Pokedex: (female voice) _Fire Spin. Mainly performed by Fire-type Pokemon, this attack ensnares its opponent in fire; trapping it and dealing damage to it slowly._

Blaze-Hound: That's not good.

Optimus tried to shoot his way out again, but having no success. One part of the fire coil managed to hit him, striking his back and damaging his Prime-Jets. He began to fall down screaming, running into more flames along the way.

Optimus: BEAST MODE!

He quickly transforms into his Blastoise beast-mode, entering in his shell before he hit the pavement of the bridge. Once on the ground, his arms, legs and head came out.

Optimus: (groans) Diagnoses.

Internal computer: (male voice) Prime-Jets: disabled. Estimated repair time: 15 cycles.

As Optimus got up, Chari-Tron landed, facing him.

Chari-Tron: What's wrong, Optimus? Can't stand the heat!?

Chari-Tron sends out a flamethrower and Optimus turns to his back. He groans in pain as the fire hits his back shell, hurting him.

Shockrat: Oh man… fearless leader getting his butt handed to him. He doesn't stand a chance.

Ash: Technically, Optimus has the advantage.

Shockrat: (confused) What are you talking about?! He's getting his goose cooked… Literally!

Ash: Well, yes, but Optimus actually has an advantage. The form he has is a Blastoise, a Water Pokemon. And, as many trainers know, Fire Pokemon are weak against Water Pokemon.

Optimus heard this and looked surprised.

Ash: Optimus, you need to Withdraw!

Optimus: If I withdraw, I'd lose!

Brock: No, he means use "Withdraw." It's an attack move some Pokemon can do. Just go into your shell, it'll increase your defense!

Optimus was skeptical at this, but thinking of the predicament he's in now he was willing to try anything. So he re-entered his shell stayed in there, the fire still was hitting, but the shell started to glow slightly and the fire didn't seem to touch the shell at that moment.

Ash: Yes, it's working!

Aggronix: It's working?

Chari-Tron saw what was happening and stopped using Flamethrower. Once he stopped, the shell spun around and Optimus emerged from it, facing Chari-Tron.

Optimus: I think it's time I cooled you down.

From his back, the two Hydro Cannons emerged and shifted forward, aiming in front of Chari-Tron.

Optimus: (to himself) I hope this works. (Aloud) Hydro Cannons: launch Hydro-Pump!

The two cannons begin firing high-pressure water blasts, which came together and made its way towards Chari-Tron.

Chari-Tron: Ha! You've truly gone mad if you really believe that some water is going to-

His mocking was interrupted as the Water made a direct hit on Chari-Tron. Chari-Tron started to feel pain as he screamed while was being drenched and blasted by the Hydro-pump. Once it stopped, Chari-Tron was on all fours, breathing heavily.

Blaze-Hound: (laughs in victory) I don't believe it, it worked!

Max: YEAH! Optimus has the upper hand now!

Chari-Tron: (breaths heavily) The water… actually hurts.

As he was trying to get back on his feet, he takes a quick glance at Ash.

Chari-Tron: (thinking) Curse that boy! If it wasn't for him, I still would have the upper hand in this battle. However … His knowledge of these creatures is somewhat… interesting. Perhaps after I win, I'll consider him to be a… valuable ally.

Optimus: Do you surrender, Chari-Tron?

Chari-Tron: (growls) Never!

Chari-Tron shoots another Flamethrower attack and Optimus counters with his Hydro-Cannons, shooting a Water Gun. The two attacks collided; the force of both of them caused an explosion in the center.

Ash: Come on, Optimus! Use another Hydro-Pump!

Chari-Tron: Stay out of this, Human!

Suddenly, Chari-Tron shoots a small Flamethrower, aiming it at Ash. Ash sees this and braces himself as the fire hits him, leaving him slight blackened due to being covered in soot.

Optimus: Ash! Are you alright?

Ash: (groaning) I'm ok… not the first time I've been at the wrong end of a Flamethrower (coughs soot).

Ash shakes slightly, removing the soot that was on him.

Optimus: Keep them out of this, Chari-Tron. This is our fight.

Chari-Tron: Very well, Optimus. That small flame was merely… a warning to the boy to keep out of our battle.

Optimus: (to Ash) Ash, I know you mean well, but we have to settle this thing on our own.

Ash: (sighs) Alright then. But I'm still going to cheer you on.

Optimus: (smiles) Sure. (to Chari-Tron) Now where were we? Oh, that's right. I was ready to drench you again. (Hydro-Cannons shift forward)

Chari-Tron: Not this time. Maximize!

As Optimus launched another Hydro-Pump, Chari-Tron transforms back to robot mode, he pulls out his spinning tail shield and it starts to spin really fast. The Hydro-Pump collided with his shield and the spinning blades of it kept the water from hitting his body.

Chari-Tron: It's time we made this even!

Chari-Tron holds his sword from behind and it starts to spark electricity. Then, in one swift motion, Chari-Tron moved his spinning shield out of the Hydro-Pump's and switched to his sword. The moment the sword touched the water attack, the electricity in it starts to travel through the water and make its way to Optimus. The electricity got into him and shocked him from the inside, causing him to start yelling in pain and stopping the Hydro-Pump all together. Once he stops, Optimus doubles over in pain.

Blaze-Hound: OPTIMUS!

Shockrat: What just happened?

Tracey: Somehow, Chari-Tron was able to create an electrical current from his sword and that current traveled through that Hydro-Pump and into Optimus.

Blaze-Hound: Why did it hurt him so much?

Misty: Since water conducts electricity, Water Pokemon are weak against that element.

Ash: Come on, Optimus. Get up!

Chari-Tron: Do you wish to withdraw, Optimus Primal?

Optimus: (groans) What's the hurry, Chari-Tron? We just got started. Maximize!

Optimus jumps into the air and transforms to robot mode. He lands on his robot feet and begins charging at Chari-Tron. Chari-Tron braces himself as Optimus got closer, as soon as he was about to plow him down, Chari-Tron steps out of the way and trips him with his sword. Optimus slid on the ground and stopped just before he hit the railings by the edges of the bridge. Optimus looks up and sees him advancing to him, Chari-Tron smiles as he draws his sword, ready to strike him down. But Optimus was too fast for him; folding his arm-sword in, he pulls a right hook and punches Chari-Tron's face. His head reels a bit from the punch and Chari-Tron falls to the ground, Optimus gets up and uses his arm-sword to lift his head up a bit.

Chari-Tron: I still live! Finish it!

Optimus: (Folds sword back in) That's not how we Maximals do things.

He shows his arm to Chari-Tron, showing that he'd help him up.

Chari-Tron: Well… then I guess that…will have to… (eyes glow green) CHANGE!

Suddenly, he shoots at optic blast at Optimus, blind-siding him. Covering his eyes, Optimus begins to walk back, he slips on a few pieces of gravel that were there and his weight, surprisingly, broke the railings, sending him to the end of the bridge. Everyone gasped as Optimus grabbed on to the bridge with his right arm, his shell shield folds to compact mode and he grabs the bridge with his left arm. His Prime-Jets were still broken, so he couldn't fly his way out and as he began to pull himself up, Chari-Tron stood in front of him, with his sword pointed at him. The Maximals looked away in disappointment; it would seem that Chari-Tron would win and Optimus would fall. Ash and the others, however, glared daggers at Chari-Tron.

Misty: That was a dirty blow!

Pikachu: (Angry) Pi-Pika! Pikachu!

Max: You cheater!

Optimus looked at Chari-Tron and seemed to read his thoughts: he was going to force him off and win. He closed his eyes as he prepared to fall to his death. Suddenly, he feels an arm grab him. Optimus opens his eyes and sees Chari-Tron has got a hold of him. Everyone was shocked as Chari-Tron lifted Optimus and threw him into the bridge, rescuing him, needless to say, Optimus was confused.

Optimus: W-what are doing? You would have won.

Chari-Tron walked over to the side of the bridge and snapped a piece of the railing off.

Chari-Tron: The railing here was loose and weakened. And you slipped.

Optimus: I don't get it.

Chari-Tron: To defeat you in such a manner would be lacking in honor. If I had defeated you as such, I would not have earned the right to lead your Maximals. I prefer to defeat my opponent the old fashion way: (Sword sparks) BRUTALLY!

Optimus sees him charging at him and he decides on using a different weapon. From his back, compartments open and two handles fold out. He grabs them both and pulls out two curved identical swords: Broadswords. The two begin to duel, using only their swords to fight: Chari-Tron was very skilled with his sword, as was Optimus with his broadswords. As they dueled, the spectators, I.E. the Maximals and Ash's group, were still wondering about Chari-Tron's actions before

Max: What was he talking about before?

May: You've got me.

Brock: (realization) I think I know. He seems to be following the Code of the Samurai.

Everyone looks at him.

Ash: What do you mean?

Brock: The code of the Samurai or "Bushido" is a code of conduct; the ways a Warrior lives and fight. It's an unwritten code, but strong nonetheless. There are many different concepts to it: Rectitude, Courage, Benevolence, Respect, Honesty, Filial piety, Wisdom, Honor and Loyalty. Chari-Tron showed Rectitude, Courage, Respect and Honor when he saved Optimus, it seems that he wants to prove to us and Optimus that he can be a great leader by showing respect to his opponent.

Ash: It's not really respectful if he's trying to kill him!

May: But he still saved him. Maybe there's good in him after all.

Brock: Well whatever the case, Chari-Tron want to prove he has what it takes to lead by having Optimus and himself fight with all their skills and might.

Back in the battle, swords were still clashing as both Optimus and Chari-Tron fought for control. They soon reached a stand-off as their swords clashed and kept together, each of them trying to force the other loose.

Optimus: (grunting) You know, Chari-Tron, for a Predacon you have qualities I could like!

Chari-Tron: (grunting) And you, Optimus, have proven to be worthy adversary. I will have you recycled with full honors!

Optimus: Well… That's … Just… Prime!

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the Maximals, and Ash and co., the fight between Chari-Tron and Optimus was being watched by another group. We see that Megatron by a cliff side, with the other Predacons, all in beast mode, watching the battle from 30 feet away.

Megatron: Well… This is an interesting sight, yes…Optimus, and the traitorous Chari-Tron, engaged in battle.

Scizornex: Who do you think is gonna win, Megatron?

Bee-Driller: Ooh… Bee-Driller bet on Optimus.

Ariadox: (laughs) The winner isn't what interests me… (sucking saliva).

Megatron: Nor me, no… How much more preferable it would be if they… both lost. Yes… Predacons: Terrorize!

The five Predacons transformed into their robot forms and readied their weapons. As they were aiming, Shockrat sees them from the corner of his eye.

Shockrat: Whoa! Shift you scanners to east, pals. This party's got big time crashers!

The three Maximals turned to their left and everyone else followed and they see the Predacons.

Delia: Oh dear, more robots.

Tracey: Is that them? The Predacons?

Aggronix: Yep, and it looks like want to join in.

The moment Aggronix said that, all five of the Predacons shot missiles and other projectiles at the bridge where Chari-Tron and Optimus are fighting.

Blaze-Hound: OPTIMUS!

Ash: LOOK OUT!

Optimus turns to look at Ash and Blaze-Hound, but noticed the missiles coming their way.

Optimus: Oh-no. BEAST MODE!

He quickly transforms and pushes Chari-Tron out of the way. Unfortunately, as he did, the both rolled over to the side of the bridge, falling off.

Max: NO!

Blaze-Hound: OPTIMUS!

Tracey: Look!

Tracey points over to the side they fell off and sees that Optimus is holding onto the bridge with one hand, and holding Chari-Tron by his foot in the other.

Ash: We're coming, Optimus! Just hold on!

Optimus: (grunts) Like we have a choice!

Megatron: Make them fall. Yes!

The Predacons kept firing at the bridge, and also aiming near Chari-Tron and Optimus.

Gary: We need to get those two up and fast.

May: I have an idea. (takes out Pokeball) Go Bulbasaur!

She throws her Pokeball and from it a beam of white energy, forming into May's Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur!

Max: Good idea, May. Bulbasaur's Vine Whip will help get Optimus and Chari-Tron back up.

Tracey: Okay, now we just need to get those other robots to stop firing at them.

Blaze-Hound: We'll take care of Cover Fire. Blaze-Hound: Maximize!

He transforms into robot mode and charges his gun.

Aggronix: Aggronix: Maximize!

Aggronix transforms as well and pulls out his chain-guns. He notices that Shockrat hasn't transformed yet and started to tap on his head.

Shockrat: Hey-hey-hey. You go and get yourselves scraped, 'cause I ain't-

Suddenly, Pikachu zaps him with a thunderbolt and he shuffles around slightly.

Shockrat: (dazed) Alright, alright.

Meanwhile, Optimus was still holding on to both the bridge and Chari-Tron.

Optimus: How's your … (grunts) flying mechanism, Chari-Tron?

Chari-Tron: (grunts) It… it has been damaged. The water from your attacks-AAH!

Optimus looks at him and sees he is glowing and shaking slightly.

Chari-Tron: No! The…Energon-fields! (voice shaking) I am… Shorting out!

Optimus: Just hang on, Chari-Tron. You can't transform in this position!

Chari-Tron: Quick … (voice shaking) Release me! Let me f-fall, and save yourself.

Optimus: (laughs a bit) Now… where's the Honor in that?

His grip is getting looser as the piece he's holding starts to break due to the weight.

Chari-Tron: You do not… Have a choice!

Optimus: Then… We… both go!

At that moment, his grip finally gets loose and they star to fall. Suddenly, two green vines appear and they grab a hold of his arm.

Optimus: What…?

He looks up and sees Bulbasaur grabbing him with its Vine Whip along with May and Ash helping them up.

Ash: We got you guys.

May: Bulbasaur, hurry and pull them up!

Bulbasaur begins to walk backwards, pulling the two transformers up, with Ash and May pulling as well. As they did this, the three Maximals continue to give cover-fire by shooting at the Predacons. Once the two got on the bridge, Chari-Tron transformed to beast mode and the rest of the group made it to their side.

Blaze-Hound: You ok, Big Bot?

Optimus: Thanks to Ash and May … (looks at Bulbasaur) and this little one here.

He pets Bulbasaur on its head and Bulbasaur just smiles at this.

Meanwhile, with Megatron…

Megatron: This is our opportunity! Yes… ALL WEAPONS, FIRE!

The Predacons fired every weapon they had, aiming not at the Maximals and humans, but the bridge itself. The impact of the missiles and energy fire caused the bridge to give weight and begin to break.

Gary: On-no! We've got to get to the other side!

Officer Jenny: Let's go, let's go!

Everyone began to run to the other side of the bridge as the side they came from started to crumble and make their way towards them. As they were running, Misty tripped over the gravel that was around and fell.

Ash: Misty!

Ash quickly ran up to her and helped her to her feet. Everyone was quickly getting to the other side, most made it, but Ash helping Misty, and Shockrat, weren't fast enough and the bridge collapsed under them. They all tried to jump it, but they were slightly off and began to fall, Ash and Misty screamed for their lives as they grabbed onto each other in a fearful embrace as Shockrat started to yell "We're all gonna die!" as he fell. Suddenly, May's Bulbasaur caught Ash and Misty with its Vine Whip while Optimus grabbed Shockrat and pulled him up. Optimus lifts Shockrat up and places him on the ground, after that, Shockrat transforms to beast mode and started to control his breath.

Optimus: You're welcome.

Shockrat: You're the leader. It's your uh… job.

Optimus just stares at him in annoyance. Meanwhile, May's Bulbasaur manages to pull Ash and Misty in and place them both on the ground.

Tracey: You guys ok?

Ash: Yeah…

Misty: Sure…

May: You did a good job today, Bulbasaur, you deserve a good rest.

She takes out Bulbasaur's Pokeball and it shoots a red beam at Bulbasaur, turning it red and returning it back.

Misty: (controlling breath) Man… I practically saw my life flash before my eyes.

Ash: (controlling breath) Yeah… me too.

After a moment or two, Ash and Misty froze for a second, followed by looking at each other; they then looked downward and notice they are still in their fearful embrace. They quickly let go of each other and then looked away, laughing and blushing nervously.

Ash: Sorry…

Misty: Yeah, sorry…

Meanwhile, Megatron was rather angry that the bridge didn't take the Maximals, Chari-Tron and the human companions.

Megatron: You incompetent idiots! You let them escape!

Scizornex: Megatron, sir! Look over there! Our missiles!

Megatron turns and sees the missiles he fired off didn't hit the bridge, but rather started to make their way to a mountain that was very off into the distants: Mt. Moon. After about a few seconds waiting for something to happen, the missiles collided with the mountainside and exploded. The smoke cleared and we now see that in the mountain were crystals… similar to the moon stone Nurse Joy had but much more bigger and the colors looked like a transparent violet/dark blue that seemed to shimmer on its own. Megatron's optics went wide with amazement, he realized what the crystals were.

Megatron: ENERGON! Yes… raw… natural… Energon crystals! I knew we would find it!

Suddenly, his body starts to glow due to Energon build-up, as do the other Predacons.

Megatron: Quickly, back to beast mode. We must hurry to that mountain and secure it!

Meanwhile, with the Maximals and Ash's group, they too saw what happened.

Misty: Is… is that Mt. Moon?

Brock: I think it is.

Ash: What are those crystals that are in the mountain, Moon Stones?

Prof. Oak: It sure doesn't look like any Moon Stones I've ever seen.

Optimus: No, it… It's Energon! Raw Energon crystals!

Tracey pulls out his special binoculars that double as a measuring device.

Tracey: Let's see…

Through his point of view, we see the Energon crystals that seem to be growing from Mt. Moon. He sees one rather large crystal and measures it.

Tracey: Incredible. Those crystals are at least 10 meters, that's almost 30 feet. But why are they glowing like that?

Optimus: That's the Energy. When Energon is in its raw natural form, it's highly unstable. We're lucky those missiles didn't cause them to explode.

Aggronix: If you can call it lucky.

Blaze-Hound: Guys, Megatron and the Preds are on the move.

Blaze-Hound's eyes glow red as he zooms in on the Predacon's location.

Blaze-Hound: Bearing 6, 1, 7, and 5.

Max: Where are they going?

Chari-Tron: Isn't it obvious? Megatron is after the Energon, and with a crystal that size, it would make him… unstoppable.

Shockrat: Oh, well uh, thanks a lot for the hot tip, scale-belly! Aggronix, scrap this guy.

Aggronix points his horns at Chari-Tron, charging at him, but before he had a chance, Optimus stopped him.

Optimus: Hold on, Aggronix. (to Chari-Tron) Will he send flyers? To carry the crystal?

Needless to say, everyone was shocked at this.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Ash: Optimus, you're gonna listen to him? After what he tried to pull?

Pikachu: Pika! Pika-Pi!

Misty: You can't seriously consider trusting Chari-Tron, are you?

Shockrat: The kid's right, Optimus. I mean, for booting up cold, you not really gonna believe a… Predacon, are ya?

Everyone paused, waiting for an answer.

Optimus: That's my call. (to Chari-Tron) Well, will he?

Chari-Tron thinks this question over, thinking about what Megatron would do.

Chari-Tron: … Negative. The crystal is too large for the flyers to carry, even with Scizornex. Only Ariadox has the skill to segment it. Nevertheless, Megatron will still be after it.

Optimus: Then we have to get to that mountain first. (to Shockrat) All five of us!

Shockrat: Yeah! Heh-Heh, all five of- (realizes) Wait, You mean… Chopper Face… is going with…? (sighs) We're all gonna die.

Optimus: Shockrat, be quiet. Let's move out, Maximals.

The five Maximals begin their trip to Mt. Moon.

Ash: Hold on, guys, wait for us!

Optimus: No, Ash. You and your friends can't come with us. We have to deal with the Predacons on our own and we can't risk your lives. It's our responsibility.

Ash: No, Optimus, you're wrong. This is our planet, our home. If those guys are endangering us, then it's our duty to stop them. This world and all those who live in it, Pokemon and human, are our responsibility as well.

Optimus: I admire you bravery, but it's too dangerous. If you were with us, it'd be putting yourself and your loved ones in danger.

Shockrat: The Boss Turtle is right, you could get yourself killed!

Ash: Believe it or not, I've faced life-threatening dangers before and I've always made it through alright.

Misty: It's true, he has.

Optimus: That may be, but still-

Chari-Tron: (interrupts) Optimus, let's not put aside the assistance of these humans. The boy can be a… worthy ally. His knowledge of the creatures of this world is somewhat… impressive.

Ash: (prideful) Well, I am training to be the greatest Pokemon Master of all time.

Brock: Hey, don't forget about me. I'm learning to be the greatest Pokemon Breeder.

Gary: And I'm studying to be a Pokemon researcher.

Tracey: And less you forget, guys, I'm a Pokemon Watcher, so my skills are just as important as all of yours.

Chari-Tron: You see, Optimus? At least four worthy allies with the knowledge of this world they can share with us. Even you must realize that these humans know much more about this world then we do.

Aggronix: He does have a point, Optimus. I mean, even the Autobots had help from the humans during the Great War.

Ash: We can so help you guys. Me, Misty and Brock have been to Mt. Mood before, so we know the way.

Max: Yeah, and I have this.

Max pulls out a small yellow GPS computer.

Max: It's called a Poke-Navi, and with it, we can find shortcuts and get to Mt. Moon faster then the Predacons.

Optimus: Hmm… I still don't know.

Max: (gets on knees) Please let us join you, Optimus! We promise not to get in the way!

May: Max, (picks him up) don't start begging. You're making us sound desperate.

Optimus: (sighs) Very well, you can accompany us.

Max: We can?!

Optimus: But be informed that you are joining us only to lead us to the mountain where the Energon is, understood? If we run into the Predacons, you are not to get involved.

May: We understand. Right, Ash?

Ash: Great.

Max: Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Predacons, they were still matching on, making their way to Mt. Moon.

Megatron: So… much Energon. With a crystal that size, the Predacon forces will be unstoppable. Yes… First the Maximals, and then the Galaxy, will be ours to conquer!

Ariadox: There are still the humans of this world and the creatures they call Pokemon. They could be quite a problem, especially the Pokemon, what with what they are capable of.

Megatron: Just Minor detours in our quest for domination.

Ariadox: I wouldn't underestimate them if I were you, Megatron.

Megatron: Are you suggesting that those… impudent worms might try and get the better of me?

Ariadox: I am merely stating a fact. It was, after all, humans who aided the Autobots in the Great War against the Decepticons.

Scizornex: Megatron is a great leader. He will defeat the Maximals, even with those humans and Pokemon.

Megatron: Well said, my Second in Command.

* * *

The scene changes to night time. Along a Cliffside, we see the Maximals trailing through it, with them are Ash with Pikachu, Brock, Misty with Azurill, May and Max, Tracey, and finally Gary. Professor Oak deiced that he was going to aid Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy by helping them get the Hummers back, that way, if any trouble comes; they'd arrive and come to their aid as soon as possible. Ash's mom, Delia and her Mr. Mime stayed behind as well, but not before trying to get Ash to make her come with her. Ash knew she meant well, but it would have been more risky if she did come with, so, making sure he was going to be alright, Ash convinced his mom to stay behind.

Anyway, Brock, Tracey and Max were leading the way to Mt. Moon while the Maximals and the others followed close behind.

Optimus: How much further are we to Mt. Moon?

Tracey: Still a long way to go.

Max: According to the Poke-Navi, if we continue this pace, we should reach the mountainside by pass sunrise.

May: (tired tone) Uh… we've been walking for hours, can't we make camp or something?

Optimus: No! Look, I know we're all tired from this walk, but we have to keep moving. We can't let the Predacons get to the Energon first.

May: (Sighs)

Aggronix: You can ride on my back if you want, May.

May: Really?

Aggronix: Sure.

May: Oh, thank you.

Aggronix stops for a moment and lets May crawl up her back. Once she was on, he started to walk on all fours. Optimus sees this and gets a worried look in his eyes.

Optimus: (sighs) Alright. We can stop for five minutes, but only five. After that, we start walking again.

With that, everyone tiredly sat on the ground to rest. Brock managed to pack a few sandwiches for the others to eat

Ash: Thanks Brock (takes a bite).

Max: Yeah thanks. (to Optimus) Hey, do you want some- wait, do you guys even eat?

Optimus: Well, in beast mode, we're able to convert organic foods into energy for our fuel cells, so in a way, yes, we can eat.

Max: Here, you can have some of mine.

Max rips off a piece of his sandwich and gives it to Optimus, who begins to eat it.

Optimus: Hmm… not bad.

Aggronix: So, Optimus, how are you feeling?

Optimus: Improved. I believe my internal repairs have been completed.

Ash: (Swallows food) You know, I've been thinking. You and Chari-Tron can both fly in your robot modes; you can easily get to Mt. Moon and the Energon crystal before anyone else.

Optimus: No, Ash. We have to stay together. The Predacons can attack at any moment and there may be other surprises on this planet.

Ash: Well… I suppose I can agree with that. There are some things about our would that not even we have discovered yet: new surrounding and Pokemon that no one else has ever seen.

Suddenly, Pikachu's ears twitch and he looks over to the side.

Pikachu: (cheeks spark) Pika…!

Ash: What's wrong, Pikachu?

Blaze-Hound: (Growls) Heads up!

Everyone looks up and sees Scizornex, Bee-Driller and Aerosaur flying there way. It seems they are there to slow down the Maximals.

Aggronix: The Predacons.

Optimus: They must be here to try and slow us down.

Ash: Oh… crap. (Sarcastically) One of the just has to be an Aerodactyl!

Misty: And the other two are bug! (Shudders) Why did it have to be bugs?

Bee-Driller: Bee-Driller: Terrorize!

Scizornex: Scizornex: Terrorize!

Aerosaur: Aerosaur: (shrieks) Terrorize!

The three Predacons transformed into robot mode and began their descent, as the flyers came, the Maximals all transformed into their robot modes.

Optimus: Kids, stay behind us and don't move! Maximals, defensive positions!

Shockrat: (points gun at Chari-Tron) Yeah, what about him?

Optimus: (stands in front of him) He's with us!

Shockrat: Hey, I ain't buying it just 'cause you said so.

They all fired their weapons at the Predacons flying over and the three fired right back. As the weapons fired, the three flyers charged at the Cliffside, but quickly pull back as they got too close.

Optimus: Hold your fire, team. We could start an avalanche.

Shockrat: Have you crossed your wires?! They're coming back!

True to Shockrat's words, Scizornex, Bee-Driller and Aerosaur were making their way back to them.

Optimus: I'll handle this. Prime-Jets, on!

He jumps off and starts flying towards the Predacons. He activates his wrist computer and the Blastoise Hydro-Cannons appear on his shoulders, as the three Predacons fired at him, Optimus launched missiles at them, one explodes behind them, sending them off course.

Max: Yeah! Go Optimus!

Optimus turns and flies back to the others, not noticing Scizornex, Bee-Driller and Aerosaur flying behind then, ready to strike.

Gary: They're coming back!

Ash: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on them!

Pikachu jumps off Ash and its cheeks started to spark.

Pikachu: PIKA… CHU!

The mouse Pokemon releases a rather powerful Thunderbolt, which managed to strike all three of the flying Predacons, causing them to fall down.

Bee-Driller: Oh… Bee-Driller is in pain…

Aerosaur: (groans) Quickly, back to Megatron.

Transforming to beast mode, the three make their retreat.

Tracey: They're leaving!

Chari-Tron: Now… while they are weak!

He begins to shoot his optic blast at the retreating Predacons, but unfortunately, they also hit parts of the stalactites of where they were at. The stalactites started to shift and fall, causing boulders to fall as well, one almost hits Aggronix, but he dodges it just in time. Another starts to fall right under Misty and Ash sees this.

Ash: Misty, look out!

Ash jumps towards Misty and pushes her out of the way, just before the bolder hit. This, however, caused Ash to land on top of Misty as well.

Ash: Are you alright?

Misty: I… I think so. Ash… you saved me…

They both noticed how close they were and started to blush slightly, but their though were derailed by May.

May: Chari-Tron, what's the matter with you? You almost crushed Misty and Aggronix.

Shockrat: Grrr… I knew it, you traitor! You tried to not only scrap my pal, but you tried to crush Ash's girlfriend!

The second they heard him say "girlfriend" Both Ash and Misty's blush got deeper and they climbed off each other.

Ash: She's not my girlfriend!

Misty: I'm not his girlfriend!

Not paying attention, Shockrat manages to knock Chari-Tron down on his back. Before he got a chance to get up, Shockrat pointed his rifle to Chari-Tron's head.

Shockrat: Once a Pred… Always a Pred!

Optimus: (returns) Ease back, Shockrat. It was an accident.

Shockrat: Yeah, says you!

Optimus: That's right, "Says me!" You want to question my orders (pokes at him) one more time?!

Optimus was officially fed up with Shockrat's insubordination, practically threatening him to follow his orders, Optimus made it clear that, like it or not, Chari-Tron was with them and it will stay that way until he says different. Shockrat tried to retort to what Optimus said, but he knew there was a line that he was about cross if he did. Just muttering "Ah… I don't trust Predacons." Shockrat puts his weapon away and lifts Chari-Tron up. Despite the fact that Chari-Tron was taller, everyone was still a bit surprised that Shockrat was able to take him down.

Optimus: Look, we've got enough trouble with Megatron's crew without arguing and fighting amongst ourselves. Now come on! Five minutes are up, let's keep moving.

* * *

Hours later

* * *

The scene changes to the hour passed sunrise, at the base of Mt. Moon where the Giant Energon Crystals are at. We now see the Predacons just at the base of the mountain, just a few miles away. Megatron is with glee as they are so close; his Feraligatr beast mode was allowing his mouth to salivate.

Megatron: Ohh… Yes… We are so close to the Energon crystals… I can almost taste its power…

Ariadox: We are very close to the Energon. Its energy-fields would destroy us as robots in less then a minute. We will have to stay in Beast Form the whole time, and Optimus, the Maximals and their human companions are coming!

Megatron: They must stay in beast mode as well. And I will handle Optimus and the humans… personally.

Meanwhile, with the Maximals…

Blaze-Hound: Alright, we're here.

May: (sighs) Good. (Knees down) I'm exhausted.

Ash: Alright, we're here. Now what do we do?

Optimus: "We", as in the Maximals, are going into the mountain and secure it before the Predacons get to it. And believe me when I say they won't go down without a fight. However, Ash, you and your friends must stay outside. You've done your part in leading us here, now it's up to us to take care of the Predacons.

Ash: But… But what if something happens?

Optimus: Then it happens. You kids are my responsibility for the time being and I have to make sure that you are safe and nothing will happen to you. And the best way to do that is to stay here.

Ash: (sighs) Alright.

Optimus: Good. Now you wait here as we enter the mountain. Let's go, Maximals.

Optimus and the other Maximals begin their way up the mountain.

Max: Well… so much for that. Nothing left to do but wait.

Ash looked at the ground, then turns towards Pikachu, who climbs up his shoulder.

Pikachu: Pikachu. Pi.

Ash started to pet Pikachu on its head, which made him and it smile a bit. He looks up and sees the Maximals are almost in the mountain. He gets a determent look on his face as he turns to the others.

Misty: You know, May, it's too bad we didn't get to really help the Maximals.

May: Heh, yeah. It's not everyday you meet alien robots who can transform into a Pokemon.

Max: You know it. Right Ash?

He looks to where Ash was standing and sees that he's no longer there.

Max: Ash? We'd he go?

Tracey: He was here a minute ago.

Gary: Hey, Pikachu is missing too.

Brock: Wait… (looks up) You don't think he…?

Misty: (sighs) He did. Ooh… He's still as stubborn as ever.

Azurill: (confused) Azu?

Misty: Here Azurill, get inside (puts Azurill in her bag). Come on, guys, we have to get to Ash before he does something really crazy.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the mountain, we see Optimus climb his way in. he becomes amazed at what he sees: The entire mountain is filled with large Energon crystals. However, his awe-filled moment is ended as he spots Megatron coming in, with the rest of his Predacons. The other Maximals appear by Optimus's side as both teams stared down each other.

Megatron: Across the galaxy, it has come to this, Optimus Primal. Face to face, Tooth to claw. Yes… Have you… anything to say?

Optimus: I'd say that's Prime. Let's do this!

They roar as they begin to charge at each other: Blaze-Hound charging at Bee-Driller, Shockrat at Ariadox, Chari-Tron at Scizornex, Aggronix at Aerosaur, and Optimus primal at Megatron. They all collided as they now began attacking each other: Megatron begins to throw a punch, but Optimus withdraws into his shell and Megatron ends up hitting that, as Megatron shakes his fits in pain, Optimus delivers a tackle, pushing him back far. Blaze-Hound jumps into the air and manages to pounce and pin down Bee-Driller, but he tries to avoid his stingers. Scizornex tries to clamp onto Chari-Tron, but he's too fast as they both fly into the air, dodging and trying to hit each other. Aggronix was having problems with Aerosaur and Shockrat was riding on Ariadox, blinding him. Back with Megatron and Optimus, he has managed to pin Optimus down and begins to clamp onto his Blastoise head with his jaws, but Optimus managed to grab them and keep them from doing so.

Megatron: Admit defeat Maximal, The Energon shall be ours!

Optimus: Not… if I have anything to say about it!

He manages to get a better grip on Megatron and throw him to the other side. As he is thrown, Megatron's Feraligatr head is trapped in the wall he collided with. He begins to pull himself out.

Optimus: Surrender Megatron, you're trapped!

Megatron: (Through wall) NO…! YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT… ME!!

Megatron finally frees himself and begins to charge at Optimus. Suddenly, a bolt of yellow lightning his him and he yells in pain, falling down.

Optimus: What…?

Voice: Way to go, Pikachu!

Optimus turns and sees Ash and Pikachu standing on top of one of the rocks.

Optimus: What are you doing? I specifically told you to not get in here!

Ash: I wasn't going to let you do this alone, so like it or not, I'm here.

Optimus: Where are the others?

Voice: ASH!

They both turn and see the others by the entrance. And Misty, however looked very P.

Ash: Uh… over there…

Brock: There you are. We were worried about what had-

Misty: (interrupts) What is wrong with you, Ash Ketchum? Don't you realize that you could get killed here, or are you so thick-headed that you don't comprehend that? Don't you ever once think of the consequences of your actions? But no… you always have to be the hero, don't you? Always rushing off, never thinking twice on what might happen! You know, Sometimes, I just-AAH!

Suddenly, she is grabbed by the back of her shirt by Megatron, who managed to sneak he way passed Optimus and Ash. The rest of Ash's friend managed to back away from Megatron as soon as he got near them.

Megatron: Well… isn't this just perfect? Yes…

Optimus: Put her down, Megatron!

Megatron: (mocking) Oh, of course Optimus, whatever you say. I'll release the girl… (Serious) as soon as you surrender yourselves and this mountain of Energon at once!

Misty: Put me down, you poor excuse for a Feraligatr!

Misty begins kicking Megatron from where she was being held, but Megatron instantly clamped onto her left ankle with his jaws and bit down hard. Misty let out an ear-piercing scream as the pain overwhelmed her. The Maximals gasped and the others yelled "Misty!" When that happen, but Ash was the only one frozen in shock, but his wide eyes soon became lowered and began to turn red, his hands closing into fists as his shock was quickly replaced with rage.

Megatron: Now do you see I'm serious? Surrender and I'll make sure she lives!

Optimus: (sighs to himself) This is exactly why I didn't want them to get involved. (aloud) Maximals: stand down.

Chari-Tron: But-

Blaze-Hound: Optimus, you can't-

Optimus: THAT'S AN ORDER! STAND DOWN NOW!

The Maximals were relentless for a moment, but they soon stopped fighting and stood down.

Megatron: You see, Maximal? You'll never defeat me! You fight for the weak and that is why you will always lose. And with all this Energon at my disposal, I, the Great Megatron, shall lead the Predacons to victory. And no one, not even you or your human friend can… wait…

He notices that Optimus was standing by himself, no sigh of Ash anywhere, only Pikachu.

Megatron: Where's the human with the red hat?

Suddenly, he feels a tapping on his shoulder; he turns and sees Ash standing there, his eyes filled with rage and anger.

Ash: Nobody… hurts my friends… AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

Summoning unheard of strength, Ash delivers a mighty punch at Megatron's Feraligatr jaw, forcing him down and letting go of Misty. Ignoring the incredible pain in his right hand, he rushes to Misty's side.

Ash: Misty, are you alright?

Misty: (groans) My leg… it hurts…!

Gary: Oh-no. I... I think it's broken.

Before Ash could reply, Megatron got up and roared in anger.

Megatron: Pathetic human! YOU DARE STRIKE ME!? For that, I will make you suffer! YES...!

Megatron opened his mouth was about to bite into Ash, but Optimus leapt in front of him and took the preverbal bullet as Megatron clamped onto his left leg. Optimus howled in pain but he managed to force Megatron's grip loose by hitting his head hard. Megatron let Optimus go and begins to stumble a bit due to the blow.

Scizornex: Predacons, attack Optimus Primal!

He and the remanding Predacons forgot their Maximal opponents and began to charge at Optimus, but suddenly they as a beam of light appeared and it formed into an Steelix. We see that it was Brock who brought the Steelix out of its Pokeball.

Max: Whoa, Brock, when did you get Steelix back?

Brock: When we were in the Viridian City Pokemon Center, I asked my dad to transport him, and it looking like I made a good choice. Steelix, keep those guys at bay, keep them from getting to us.

Steelix roared as he followed Brock's orders. Meanwhile, Megatron was about to regain control of himself, but Optimus began charging at him. As he did, Optimus's Blastoise skull began to focus energy, showing that he's about to do a Skull-bash attack. The attack made contact and it sent Megatron flying off, hitting more boulders on the way. Optimus tries to walk but the injured leg causes him to step the wrong way and he falls.

Optimus: (grunts) IT IS… OVER, MEGATRON!

Megatron: (gets up) IT IS NEVER OVER! NO…!

He suddenly transforms to robot mode, ignoring the Energon readings and his body.

Megatron: For if I must die… (voice shaking) I… SHALL TAKE YOU… ALL… WITH ME!

He shoots a missile from his Feraligatr head hand and it begins to head towards Optimus, Ash and Misty. Time seemed to have slowed down as everyone looked in shock at the missile heading towards the three; it looked like it was all over so they braced themselves for impact. But suddenly, Chari-Tron steps in the way and manages to grab onto the missile, everyone was shocked as they saw Chari-Tron struggle with the missiles thrust and forces it to a different direction, right into the mountain and into the Energon deposit. As soon as the missile made impact, the mountain began to shake as the Energon start to give of an electrical humming noise, Optimus's eye widened and his pupils shrank.

Ash: What's going on?

Optimus: That missile caused the Energon to release its energy… and in a cataclysmic way!

Ash: What does that mean?!

Aggronix: IT MEANS IT'S GONNA BLOW!

All the Predacons looked around worried. It seems they've lost this round.

Blaze-Hound: Time to fade, heroes!

The Predacons start to make they leave, however Megatron was overwhelmed with the Energon that he fell under stasis lock and shut down. Aggronix lets Optimus ride on him due to his leg and they begin to leave. As the other Maximals made their leave, the others start to follow, except for Ash, who is trying to get Misty up.

Brock: Ash, come on!

Ash: Misty's still hurt! We can't leave without her!

Brock: Steelix, help Ash and Misty.

Steelix nods and heads back in as Brock exits the mountain.

Misty: (whimpers) I can't move Ash. Go on without me.

Ash: No! I'm not leaving you here do die!

Ignoring all the pain in his hand and despite Misty being older, thus, bigger then him, Ash manages to lift her up and carry her in his arms. Steelix got to Ash's side and lowered its head, letting Ash climb onto it. The Energon started to shake even worst as its energy was almost ready to come out, when suddenly, Megatron came out of his stasis lock somehow and converted to beast mode, after that, he bolted out of the mountain screaming just before it exploded, obliterating it entirely. Optimus and the others shielded themselves of oncoming rocks and waited for the shaking to stop.

Max: Boy that was close.

Shockrat: Ditto on that, kid.

Just then, they hear cars coming and see Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum.

Prof. Oak: Oh my stars, what happened here?

Tracey: Remember when Optimus said those crystals were unstable? Well Megatron tried to blast us but Chari-Tron re-directed the missile and it hit the Energon, causing a chain reaction, thus, exploding.

Delia: Where's Ash?

Optimus: (looks at the mountain) … Oh-no…

Delia's eyes started to water as she put two and two together: Ash was in the mountain when it exploded.

Optimus: Misty was injured. He didn't want to leave her behind. I… I'm sorry, Mrs. Ketchum.

Delia just broke down and fell to her knees crying, Mr. Mime kneeled next to her to support. The others bowed their heads in silence at the lost of their friends. Suddenly, we hear a rumbling and the ground begins to shake.

Max: Oh-no, an earthquake!

Suddenly, something pops right out of the ground in front of them; we see that it's Brock's Steelix who tunneled underground.

Brock: Steelix! What? I don't-

Suddenly, he notices a figure coming from the tunnel, as did everyone else. Entering the newly arriving morning was Ash, giving a weak smile as he carried the injured Misty in his arms.

Brock: It's Ash!

May: And he has Misty, they're both okay!

Chari-Tron: (shocked) By the Matrix… the boy lives…

Delia: ASH!

Delia runs to her boy and gives him a loving hug.

Delia: Oh, my sweet little boy. (Kisses him) My baby, oh I was so sacred… Don't you ever do that to me again!

Ash: (laughs weakly) Okay, mom. I'm sorry that I scared you.

Misty: (low tone) … Ash?

Ash: Its okay, Misty. I've got you; you're going to be okay.

Misty looks at him, then she says a small "Thank you" to him. After that, she closes her eyes and falls into a quiet sleep.

Optimus: Remarkable. You were willing to sacrifice yourself in order to save her.

Aggronix: Truly, a sign of heroism.

Gary: I hate to admit, Ashy-boy, but you've got guts. And you do look pretty heroic standing like that.

Ash: Heh. Thanks, Gary.

Brock: And you did great too, Steelix. (Pets his head) I'm proud of you.

Steelix just roars in gradatude at Brock's words.

Optimus: And I suppose without you and your friends' help, we probably would have never survived that encounter. I wish to apologies for my behavior.

Ash: No need, Optimus. You were just doing what you though was right, as did we.

Optimus: (to Chari-Tron) And you Chari-Tron. We owe our lives to you.

Ash: Yeah, if you hadn't stopped that missile, neither of us would be here. Thanks.

Chari-Tron: Hmm… My actions did not imply loyalty. Both of you risked yourselves to save me on the bridge. I… owed you two my life, now we are merely… even.

Optimus and Ash looked at each other, then back to Chari-Tron.

Optimus: I'll accept that.

Ash: Me too.

Shockrat: Yeah well, at least Megatron bit the big one, and so did the Energon. (laughs a bit) So it's over! (wining a bit) Can we go home now?

Optimus: Unfortunately, Shockrat, that isn't possible. As you might remember, our ship is too damaged to fly. So for now we're stuck here with the Predacons on this alternate earth. Megatron may be back, and there's still more Energon in this planet. If they ever get enough, they could conquer the galaxy.

Voice: … And conquer it I shall!

Everyone turns to the ground below and sees Megatron in his beast mode, covered in dirt and dust.

Megaton: You may have won this round, Optimus primal, but there's a lot more Energon where this came from. And you can be sure I'll be there to claim it as my own.

Optimus: Well, you can be sure that we will be there to stop you, Megatron!

Ash: And if you want this planet, you're gonna have to go through me first.

Megatron: Ha. I doubt-

Gary: (interrupts) and me!

Brock: and me.

Max: Me too.

May: Me three.

Tracey: Me four!

Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy: And us Too.

Prof. Oak: And me as well.

Delia: And me too. No one tries to hurt my son and gets away with it.

Mr. Mime: Mime, Mime, Mime!

Pikachu: Pika-Pi!

Suddenly, all of the Pokeballs of all the Pokemon trainers there were opened, releasing all their Pokemon, who all heard what happened and appeared to make sure that they know they are on their trainers and the Maximals' side. Megatron was surprised at this, so many of this planet's inhabitants are all somewhat against him.

Optimus: You want a war, Megatron? Then that what you'll get. So for now, let the battle be here: on this strange, alternate world, inhabited by humans as well as these… Pocket Monsters. And for future generations to know our battle, let it be called... (holds fits into the air) "_POKEMON WARS!_"

(A/N: Enter "Beast Wars" theme with Guitar Solo!)

Megatron looked all over them and saw they all gave him threatening death glares, Maximal, human and Pokemon alike.

Megatron: Very well, Primal. But remember, I don't give up too easily. I'll be at every which way and it will stay as such until I am the victor.

With that, Megatron made his leave.

Optimus: And we'll be there to stop you at every turn. The War… has begun.

* * *

Later that day, in the Pokemon Center in Viridian City, We see the Maximals, along Brock, Tracey, May and the others, some wearing bandages, in the waiting room. They were waiting for Ash and Misty to return from getting their wounds treated, luckily the Viridian City Nurse Joy was also educated in human anatomy, so she's basically both a human and Pokemon doctor. Soon the glowing Sign above the Operating Room beeps and is turned off, followed by Nurse Joy coming out the doors.

Tracey: Well, Nurse Joy?

Nurse Joy: Your friends are going to be ok. Misty's leg suffered a slight fracture and Ash's right hand has only three broken bones in his index, middle and ring fingers, not to mention some bruising in his arm entirely. But it wasn't that serious, so they should be healed in a manner of weeks.

As she says that, both Ash and Misty come walking in, with Misty's left ankle and Ash's right hand in castes; Misty had crutches while Ash had a sling.

Ash: Hey guys.

Delia: (hugs Ash) Oh Ash, I'm so glad you're gonna be okay.

Ash: Mom, easy, my hand's still sensitive!

Delia: Oh, sorry. (to Misty) And I'm glad you're ok too, Misty (hugs her). So how's your ankle?

Misty: Well, it could have been a lot worst if it wasn't for Ash. (to Ash) You risked your life to save me. I don't know how I could ever thank you.

Ash: You don't need to thank me, Misty, that's what friends are for. I knew you would do the same for-

Ash stops suddenly as he feels something touch his cheek. He sees that it's Misty kissing him on his cheek. Once she stopped, Ash brought his hand to the spot where he was kissed and blushed, we see Misty blushing a bit too. Needless to say, a few of the people there reacted a bit differently: Brock and Tracey and even Pikachu rubbed their eyes to make sure they weren't just seeing things, May and Max's jaws dropped to the floor, Azurill and Mr. Mime just looked surprised, Delia and Professor Oak were smiling to themselves and Optimus, Aggronix and Chari-Tron were confused by the others' actions. But, as for Blaze-Hound, Shockrat and Gary …

Blaze-Hound, Shockrat and Gary: (Like a Studio audience) WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Gary: Jeeze, Ashy-Boy, I don't know how you did it, but do think you two can do that in private?

Shockrat: (laughs) Yeah. Why don't you two get a room?

As they laughed, Ash and Misty blushed even deeper in embarrassment.

Ash and Misty: (stutters) … STOP THAT!

Prof. Oak: Now Gary, leave those two alone-(realizes, then blushes a bit) I mean stop teasing them!

Optimus: Blaze-Hound, stop laughing. Shockrat, be quiet.

Blaze-Hound: Aw lighten up, Big Bot. We were only teasing.

Optimus: Well, if you're through, I would like to move on to a more serious manner.

Ash: What do you mean?

Optimus: You showed true courage today, as well as compassion, strength, heroism and of course self-sacrifice: One of many traits we Maximals have. Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, it would be an honor to have you and your friends join the Maximal team.

Ash: You… you're serious?

Optimus: But of course. This is your home world, who else would know it better then you and your loved ones?

Max: Cool! Does this mean we're included in battles?

Optimus: Well, I wouldn't go that far, Max. But if and when the time is needed, you'll be the first to know.

Max: Yes!

Aggronix: I can get to work on some communicators for you guys.

Shockrat: Yeah, and who else is gonna teach you how to not get slagged by the Preds? Heh, you're truly of course.

Max: (sarcastically) Yeah, like we're gonna take fighting tips from Mr. We're-all-gonna-die.

Shockrat: Hey, one of these days we are, might as well prepare for it.

Optimus: Shut-up, Shockrat. (to Ash) Well, Ash, what do you say?

Optimus holds his hand out in agreement. Ash looks at it and smiles.

Ash: You've got yourself a deal, Optimus.

Ash took his hand and shook it with Optimus's, but unfortunately, it was his right hand he used and the moment he realized, he let out a painful yell.

Ash: OWWW!!!! (inhales sharply) Wrong hand!

Misty begins giggling at Ash's goof, soon Brock, Tracey, May, Max and the others started laughing. Optimus begins to chuckle as well and soon all the Maximals, save for Chari-Tron laugh as well. Ash looks at everyone laughing and realizes that it was pretty funny, so he started laughing too.

Narrator: Well, what started off as a relaxing vacation has turned into the biggest adventure our heroes have ever faced. With the sinister Predacons and their leader Megatron in the Pokemon world, it's going to take all of our heroes' skills and strength if they are to aid their new friend: Optimus Primal and the Maximals. And we will be there to see these events unfold as a new chapter of the Pokemon world has been opened: The Pokemon Wars.

* * *

_**Well, I'd say that went pretty well, and just in time for the Transformers movie. I hope you liked this first story of Pokemon Wars: Transformers (including the small bits of AAML), because there will be more coming soon. Thanks to all those who've read and reviewed this, but don't think I'm done here yet. Next chapter, I have a little treat I think you might enjoy. Well, until then read and review.**_


	5. PJ Transformers Theme

_**Here's that little treat I mentioned. You know how every end of a Pokemon episode ended with a little music Video-like thing? Well this Fic will be no exception, so here's a little nugget of joy that I'd like to call "Pokemon-Transformers Jukebox."**_

* * *

We see a jukebox standing in a lone room. Then, we see a hand flipping a coin up and down, the coin has both the Predacon and Maximal insignia on it. The hand flips the coin right at the jukebox and the slot moves on its own, catching it. The record player starts moving, putting in a record, after it's placed; the needle goes on it and the front of the jukebox moves as it makes the classic Transformers "Transforming" sound before we see a TV screen appear. On the TV, it's Music Video

_Song: Transformers Theme_

_Artist: Black Lab_

_Album: Technologies_

The tune starts with drums being played, playing an up-beat tune followed by a guitar playing and its tune increasing. As the music plays, we see scenes of outer space, Spacecrafts flying through the air and landing on a planet: Earth. We see scenes of the Maximals and Predacons getting their Beast Forms, forms of Pokemon. The music increases until it hits a Final cord.

_TRANSFORMERS!_

The music starts again and we see Optimus Primal transforming from his Blastoise Beast Mode into his robot mode, the camera circles all around him, getting every shift and change, seeing every part move and articulate (Ala Michael Bay). The camera finally pulls away and we see him completely transform.

_Something evil's watching over you…_

We now see Shots of the Predacon leader, Megatron, in shadow, looking into his view sphere, spying on the Maximals as well as their human partners. The scene changes and it is Team Rocket Leader, Giovanni, who is also secretly watching, not only the Maximals, but the Predacons too.

_Coming from the Sky above,_

_There's nothing you can do._

The scene change to unknown ship crashing down into earth, besides the Axalon and Megatron's Ship, the Darkside, we see some shots of Ash and his friends, looking up in surprise and shock.

_Prepare to strike,_

_They'll be no place to run… _

The scene changes to a Pokemon Trainer named Paul walking through the forest, when suddenly, the 5 members of the Predacons, in their Beast Modes started surrounding the trainer, Paul looked shocked and this and that shock increased when Megatron came into view in his Feraligatr Beast mode.

_When you're caught within the grip…_

We see several shots of Megatron, both in beast and robot mode, advancing and attacking, also scenes of him grabbing both Misty and another Trainer named Dawn.

_Of the evil MEGATRON!!_

_TRANSFORMERS!_

We now see shots of the Maximals transforming from Beast mode to Robot mode, all readying their weapons.

_More than meets the Eye._

_TRANSFORMERS!_

We now see shots of them fighting off the Predacons, who were also in Robot mode; some shooting their guns and some swinging blade weapons. One fight is the one between Chari-Tron and Optimus; Chari-Tron transforms to his Charizard Beast Mode and shoots flames at him.

_Robots in disguise._

The scene changes to Ash, looking angry, delivering the punch he gave Megatron, who falls down from the blow

_Strong enough to break the bravest heart…_

Now we see shots of all the Different Trainers Ash and his friends have encountered over the years.

_We have to pull together,_

_We can't stay worlds apart._

Next we see Optimus and Ash shaking hands, followed by a scene in which Max is protected by Aggronix and Shockrat from a barrage of laser fire.

_Stand divided,_

_We will surely fall…_

Now we see a Shot of both Optimus and Megatron, Both in their Beast Modes, Charging up a Pokemon Attack: Hyper-Beam. They both shoot it towards each other: Megatron from his mouth and Optimus from his Hydro-cannons. They collide, causing a chain Reaction, making a blinding explosion.

_Until our darkest hour, _

_When the…_

_LIGHT WILL SAVE US ALL! _

_TRANSFORMERS! _

We now see scenes of new transformers ready to battle: A Snorlax Maximal: Snorlaximus. A Metagross Predacon: Bonecrusher. A Bastiodon Maximal: Bastiobot. A Predacon Magneton: Magnetude. An few unknown transformers are there as well, such as female Predacon with a Meganium form, using it pedals as fan blades and a female Maximal with a Empoleon form, carrying a three-pronged staff, swinging it around.

_More than meets the Eye._

_TRANSFORMERS!_

We also see two Bibarels coming down a waterfall, as they do, they transform into two similar looking Maximals, Brothers. Another Epic Scene is with Chari-Tron again, this time he's fighting a Predacon with a Blazeiken Beast mode; its robot mode looks similar to that of Chari-Tron's only it has a Visor for eyes and it looks more female.

_Robots in Disguise._

_TRANSFORMERS…!_

_Autobots wage their battle_

_To destroy the evil forces of…_

We see Optimus Primal Again, this time; he's in robot mode and looks very focus. In his mind, we also see him visualizing his ancestor and namesake: Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime. They almost look alike.

…_The Decepticons! _

We see Megatron, also in robot mode, also in deep though, his mind visualizes his Ancestor and Namesake: Decepticon leader, Megatron, they too almost look alike. We now see other battles take place: . Ariadox, along with another Ariados Predacon, this one being Yellow and Black: Blackarachnia, fighting against Shockrat and the Bibarel Maximals, Shockrat was charging his Electric attack in his beast mode while the other two were in Robot Mode firing their guns.

_Transformers…_

The music continues its beat as more battles are shown, Blaze-Hound and an Arcanine Pokemon, RK-9, fired their weapons at a Red Combee Predacon, Inferno, who fire's back. Now we see Giovanni, both Transformers fractions and Ash and co. are in his presents. He stands on a tall platform as a variety of Pokemon appear: A Golem, Hitmontop, Nidoking (Drillhorn), Machamp, and a Garchomp, but we soon see that they are his army of Team Rocket Transformer army: The Rocketcons, the proof of such a fact is that they are now transforming into their Robot modes. Another scene shows a beam of light shooting from a set of old ruins and into the air as the transformers and Ash and co. look on in shock and amazement. As this happens, the music starts to slow into a more suspenseful tune, the guitar stringing the theme gently.

Another surprising scene shows Ash and Misty facing each other in a dark, full moon night, both are blinking a bit as they stare into each others' eyes. As they stare, their faces move closer to each other, both faces are a bit flushed as they came closer and closer, closing their eyes in the process.

Before we could see anymore, the Music picks up and is playing loud again, now we see scene of more Maximals and Predacons fighting: A Mew Predacon called Mindwipe, transforms and holds its arms out, sending psychic waves, destroying everything in its path. A Dialga Maximal, Timecharge, comes out of thin air and charges at Bonechursher. A Porygon Maximal, Porytron, Gliding though Cyber-Space on a Data-Stream, and a Haunter Predacon, Cyber-Ghost, producing a Sonic-blast, striking a Starmie Maximal, Starstruck.

_It's Judgment day_

_And now we've made our stand._

We now see the Trainer, Paul, now wearing a purple robotic exoskeleton, with the Predacon insignia on it. He smiles with mischief as he struck Ash, wearing a similar exoskeleton, but orange and bearing the Maximal insignia. Ash falls in pain from the attack and Misty, with tears in her eyes, tries to run up to him, but Optimus holds her back, trying to protect her.

_And for now, the Powers of Darkness_

_Had driven from our land…_

We see different shots of Giovanni, The Members of Team Rocket: Jessie and James and Butch and Cassidy, Team Magma and Aqua, and Finally, Team Galactic, all ready to fight.

_The Battle's over,_

_But the war has just begun…_

Now we see shots of the Pokemon belonging to Ash and the others, along side with the Maximals, as if joining them. Then we see the both the Maximals and Predacons, standing in attention, ready to fight. We see Optimus, facing down on his suddenly army, possibly saying a speech and ending it by throwing his fist into the air, the other Maximals, humans and Pokemon follow his movements.

_And this way it will remain,_

'_Till the day _

_WHEN ALL ARE ONE!_

_TRANSFORMERS! _

We see a belt with the Maximal Insignia on Ash; it blinks and glows a few times and suddenly, metal folds out from the belt and it becomes his Cyber-exoskeleton, we also see his friends receive similar suits too. We see Ash, now on some sort of hover-board, flying into the air, smiling as he takes off

_More than meets the Eye._

_TRANSFORMERS!_

We see every Maximal, Predacon, Human and Pokemon together on screens. The camera backs up and it shows that their nothing but specks on a Maximal with a Ditto form, Shift. He spins around as he transforms into different things, his transformation is more or less the appearance of molten metal forming, some parts revealing his core, his Spark.

_Robots in Disguise_

_TRANSFORMERS…!_

_Autobots wage their battle_

_To destroy the evil forces of…_

We see a red semi-trailer truck appear in front of Optimus Primal and Ash. To their Surprise, the truck transforms and both are wide-eyed as they see the great Autobot leader, Optimus Prime. The scene changes to both Optimus Prime and Primal, facing a threat, both glancing at each other and smiling

…_The Decepticons! _

Both Megatrons too are together and simultaneously shoot their primary weapon at the Optimuses. The scene changes back with Paul and Ash, both in their exoskeletons, ready to fight. Both charges towards each other: Paul's suit folds over his head a helmet and faceplate, almost looking like Megatron, Ash's suit gives him a helmet and faceplate too, almost looking like Optimus. Paul holds out his arm and an energy Mace materializes in his hand, Ash does the same thing, but he gets an energy Axe, they finally get close and their weapons clash

_Transformers…_

Final battle shots are shown: Two Transformers a Maximal Espeon Lightwave and a Pedacon Umbreon Darkwave engage in a powerful doel. A three-Pokemon Maximal, Terran, tries to shoots down Bee-Driller and Aerosaur, and Scizornex gets into a Dog-fight with the Pidgeot Maximal, Airazor. We also see some of the humans and Pokemon in action: Max shooting a laser-cannon practically bigger then him. Tracey and Aggronix shooting their weapons together, May and Dawn, along with their Pokemon, ready to fight, Ash and Misty fighting in their exoskeletons. And finally, another heated confrontation between Optimus and Megatron just before the song comes to a close.

_Song: Transformers Theme_

_Artist: Black Lab_

_Album: Technologies_

* * *

_**Well, there's my first work after a LONG hiatus of no chapters. But don't worry, new chapters of my Fics will be coming soon. So tell me what you think of my readable Music Video? Keep reading and Reviewing. **_


End file.
